


One More Crime [Side A]

by aurenodoesntgiveashit



Series: One More Crime // 罪不止此 [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!SCP-076, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Top!SCP-073, Yandere, omega-7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurenodoesntgiveashit/pseuds/aurenodoesntgiveashit
Summary: 2009年，受金融危机的影响SCP基金会资金紧张，投入在已经运行十余年的OMEGA-7计划上的花销愈发令基金会吃不消，O5议员们深深苦恼着。为了收拾Able给基金会留下的烂摊子，SCP-073向O5提出了OMEGA-7B的计划。如果没有道路，那就开拓一条道路出来。如果伊甸园已不复存在，那就创造一个新的伊甸园出来。CP：SCP-073/SCP-076，AA/Beatrice，OC/Beatrice，AA→SCP-076←SCP-105，SCP-073←OC注意：本文的一些部分可能会使抱着“基金会永远都是正确的”，“基金会一直都是正义的代表”以及“基金会确实是保护人类的”这样观点的读者感到失望。但是这并不代表我反对基金会。借用基金会的设定创造我想叙述的故事的我自然是爱着基金会的，而且也爱着它的每个人物。请谨记：不要将本文描写的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文描写的违法犯罪及不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！本文为旧文搬运 最初发布于2016.06.12 最新更新于2017.08.202020.09.16: 本文将不再更新





	1. 始动

**Author's Note:**

> 故事线就是从OMEGA-7B建立（2009）至OMEGA-7团灭（2011）期间约两年的故事。（年份是我瞎编的）。  
会涉及到少量ALPHA-9的内容。比如AA全名是Adrien Andrews也是来自ALPHA-9。  
每次更新有一定概率会在篇前附上“现在已经可以公开的情报”，这些情报都是私设而不是官方设定（如果有涉及到官设我会注明），有助于大家对一些隐藏设定和文章小细节的理解，但并不是本篇前附上的情报就对应本篇，后面更新的内容可能会用到前面的情报，反之亦然。  
有必要的说明一下，本篇涉及人物和CP都不是单一的。抱着包括但不限于只想吃7376的粮其他CP一概不接受/只想看SCP-073的视角其他人视角一概不接受/只想看基于官方基础上的同人，自创部分一概不接受以及类似这些的想法的话还是叉掉这个页面吧，或者你也可以尝试一下手动跳章。  
有关Iris的设定矛盾：这里Iris的设定为刚被收容一年，年龄是青春活泼的17岁。而官网Iris的设定给的是1990年出生，但是在ALPHA-9的故事中，Iris明显不是1990年出生，因此本篇也设定为不是1990年出生。  
\----------------------------  
本文2016.06.12首发于lofter和简书，2017.8.14改在随缘/lofter同步连载，2019.10.19改在随缘/AO3同步连载。  
早在2016-2017年就有人提议我将文章发布到AO3，但那时我并没有AO3账号。  
本篇青涩的文风可能与本人近期(2018-2019)发表的作品的文风不同，敬请谅解。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2016.06.12

随着螺旋桨荡开气流，漆成深黑的直升飞机轰隆作响，缓缓降落在这座方圆数百里为数不多的建筑之一的顶端。  
不远处端正站着的是两个男人，西服笔挺，注视着直升机从降落到舱门打开，脸上看不出任何表情。  
最先从直升机上下来的是一对吵闹的男女，提着大箱子，磨蹭着向前朝着等候多时的两个男人走来，感叹着这里集中了科技的精华，然后对于谁来提箱子的问题争吵着互不相让。  
然后下来的是一位优雅的女子，三十岁后半，举止端庄而沉稳，快步走到之前的两人身后，制止了他们的争吵。  
最后下来的是一位皮肤橄榄色的男子，他有着天蓝色的眼眸，额头有着同样天蓝色的符号。他转过身去跟驾驶员道谢，然后关上了直升机的舱门。  
“我们是前来报到的机动特遣队OMEGA-7的后备队OMEGA-7B。”优雅的女子略带微笑说道，伸出手去和等候的男人握手，“我是负责人兼小队长Walter博士。”  
然而那个男人并没有回应的意愿，冷冷地说：“Bowe将军和其他委员会成员已经恭候多时了。”  
就这样，由一个男人带路，另一个男人跟在小队的最末，一行六人进入了这座建筑——Area-25的主建筑，也是机动特遣队OMEGA-7的指挥中心。  
直升机开走后，这里的空气又凝成了沉默。  
  
五个月前。  
“SCP-073，你究竟是出于怎样的理由，”中年的女人声音微微颤抖，“才会提出如此冒险的机动特遣队OMEGA-7B的提案？”  
十三个桌子环绕着围成一个圆，被包围着的圆形空地中间站着皮肤橄榄色的黑发碧眼男人。  
“根据目前基金会的统计，OMEGA-7运作的这█年来，不必要伤亡人数和不必要的财产损失成指数倍上涨，时至今日，基金会已经花费了太多人力物力在本不必要的损失上。基金会能够承受上一次OMEGA-7出动所带来的消耗，但下次呢？下下次呢？基金会最近由于经济危机的影响已经出现了严重的资金问题，如果在这个时候继续为OMEGA-7不必要的亏空买单，加剧了资金的紧缺，接下来引发的问题我想诸位都明白吧。”男人的语气波澜不变，像是机械一样念出字句，“我理解诸位对我的信任。在两个月前诸位在资金问题上征求我的意见时，我建议叫停预算外资金花费最大的OMEGA-7项目，但诸位予以否决。因此我才会站在这里，提出这份提案。”  
这就是SCP-073，Cain，被O5议员们，被高层人员，被特工们，被基金会这个组织所信任的男人，基金会的活体档案馆，基金会的后备王牌之一。  
他镇定，从容。此刻他被十三个不容置疑的象征权威的首脑所注视，却依旧游刃有余。  
“OMEGA-7B作为OMEGA-7的后备队，名义上是与共同参与战斗的指挥和策略的执行与修正，实际上则是对SCP-076的行为和目的进行分析和推测，并将结果报告给位于Area-25的OMEGA-7的指挥中心和O5议会，从而使得指挥中心进行进一步的策略制定，限制SCP-076的活动并防止其暴走。”  
“SCP-073，我欣赏你为基金会服务的态度，但是我们已经在Area-25配备了优秀的心理学专家和策略家团体——从一开始就有，而且SCP-076也佩戴了爆炸项圈，即使没有你的提案也能达成目的。”  
“我无意冒犯，诸位，我相信这些专家一定都是在各自领域极为出色的人才，但是SCP-076的行为绝不是从普通人类的角度所能推测和分析的。一旦爆炸项圈被破坏，SCP-076在Area-25内暴走，这些没有受过专业战斗训练的科学家们将会成为第一批无辜的受害者。”  
一片寂静。  
“正如各位手中的提案所写，OMEGA-7B的执行人是我——SCP-073，借助我对SCP-076的认识和了解对其行为进行分析和推测。各类实时信息在Area-25和Site-17之间传递的时间差将是一个重要的影响因素，为了避免它，OMEGA-7B应该同样设在Area-25，我不能与任何OMEGA-7的成员接触，但OMEGA-7B的成员应与OMEGA-7成员共同生活，这样才能填补我分析时遗漏的空白并做出修改和纠正。至于避免我和SCP-076的接触这件事情，我认为最有效的方法除了回避见面以外，就像我刚才所说，应该对OMEGA-7所有不必知道我存在的成员保密我的存在。”  
Cain停了停，看着视野中央的三位O5议员彼此探讨着并时不时点点头，他知道在他视野不能及的后方的议员们也是这样，他们内心产生了动摇。  
“而且，OMEGA-7B设立的第二个意义就是如字面所说，作为OMEGA-7的后备力量。”  
Cain感受到怀疑的目光穿过他的身体，与正对面的目光相交错。  
“SCP-076作战是不计后果和代价的，对于他本身而言，他并不在乎自己是否受伤，他也不考虑自己被打败以后其余人类队员的生死。他的这种行为常常会造成巨大的连带伤害。当已经确定SCP-076失去战斗力之后——这个时候往往可以确定SCP-076的死亡，OMEGA-7B将会接手SCP-076未完成的战斗工作，协助OMEGA-7的队员，并替代SCP-076进行战斗。所以，就像诸位手中的提案上所写的，最精简的模式，OMEGA-7B需要配备的人员必须拥有标准特遣队战斗力，包括一名队长和至少两名信息人员。”  
一片死寂。  
良久，微胖的五十几岁的男子——新上任的O5-8缓缓开口道：“那么，SCP-073，这项代替SCP-076战斗的工作将由谁来担任？”  
Cain自进入这个圆形空地以来第一次改变他的视野方向，他转过身去直视O5-8，不出意料地捕捉到了对方眼神中的一丝恐惧。  
“就像提案上所写的，阁下，OMEGA-7B的执行人是我。”


	2. OMEGA-7B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2016.06.22

最精简的OMEGA-7B的四人小队经过了Bowe将军和Bowe委员会的其他人员的接待和说明后，得到了自己的员工卡，四张，看起来比其他OMEGA-7的成员的员工卡小了一圈。之前板着脸的两个男人像送他们来时一样一前一后地把他们送到他们以后的工作室。  
走在前面的男人对着门上的锁刷了他的员工卡。  
在资金紧缺和处理SCP-█逃脱事件的间隙粗制滥造出来的OMEGA-7B的员工卡，的确比其他OMEGA-7成员的员工卡小了一圈。  
门打开了。  
百叶窗紧闭使得整个房间笼罩着不健康的灰红，让这间本就狭小的空间更加狭小。正中央摆放着落了灰尘的桌椅，全是铁质的。摆放像是普通白领的办公室一样，一个桌子被分为四个隔间。铁质的柜子立在墙角接灰并且收获颇丰，简单的打扫用具堆在一旁。  
“这种地方……”之前在楼顶吵闹的女子想要把百叶窗拉开，却不得不尝试了好几次才成功，“我们以后要在这么破的地方工作吗？”  
她想质问带路的两个男人，回过头去只看见同样一脸茫然的三位同伴——那两个男人已经离开了。  
之前争抢的大箱子由Walter和Cain一同小心翼翼地移送到另一端的墙角并横向放平。  
里面是设备，这种各样的电子设备。  
“OMEGA-7为我们统一配备的电脑明天早上就会到。”Walter说着打开了窗，吹进来的风吹开了离窗口最近一片地面上的一层灰尘。  
“所以这种地方就要由我们来打扫吗？”女子不满地把行李摔在了满是尘土的办公桌上，“这么小的办公桌……”  
“简直就像被人看扁了一样，”男子不满地抱怨着，把行李轻放在相对桌子而言灰尘更少一些的椅子上，“我们从Site-17远道而来就是受这种罪吗？”  
“真是抱歉，害得各位受苦了。”正在低头调试设备的Cain说。  
“不，哪里，我们没有怪罪你的意思，Cain。”Walter抬头看了Cain一眼，然后继续低头调试设备，“最近OMEGA-7处理SCP-█逃走的事情太忙，也许没有时间更细致地为我们准备。”然后她稍稍提高声音朝苦着脸的两位年轻人说道，“John，Rani，有时间抱怨还不如赶紧来打扫实际些。”

四个月前。  
OMEGA-7B的提议是否被通过迟迟没有消息，基金会高层除了向Cain录入这一个月来基金会发生的重大事件以外没有任何其他举动。  
这恰说明他们正在认真考虑这个议案。  
也就是说，这个议案成为现实的可能性很大。  
对于可能性很大的不确定事件，没有不安的必要。  
Cain在Site-17的人员和SCP之间都有着良好的声誉而且被赋予极高的自由，如果他想他尽可以逃走，逃开人类的束缚，过着自由而无拘无束的生活。但是他没有。他到基金会的第七年，人们给他做了和SCP-030一样的测试，看他在防守极度松懈的情况下是不是会主动逃跑。  
但是他没有。  
在他无动于衷的情况下，伪装成助理人员的研究员问他为什么不逃跑。  
SCP-030当年的回答是：“谢谢，我在这里还有很多忙要帮。”  
而他说：“不，谢谢，我认为没有这个必要。”  
然后他就慢慢地被信任。  
他是一个SCP，但是他掌握着许多工作人员都不具有的信息，因为他是基金会的活体档案馆。他是一个SCP，但是他的权限和一个4级人员相当，在一些事情上甚至拥有5级权限。他是一个SCP，但是他却能直接和O5成员交流，十三个O5议员中有八个对他持有绝对的信任，而其余的三个也只是略有怀疑。  
他是被信任的。是的。  
有一天SCP-030问他：“你知道为什么你如此被信任分级却仍然是Euclid吗？”  
他隐约知道答案，但是他还是问，“为什么？”  
“因为他们对你抱有恐惧。”SCP-030说，停下散步的轻快步伐抬头看他，“对于圣经之中关于你的记载的恐惧，对于你能力的恐惧，对于你明明是个SCP却被基金会信任的恐惧，以及——”  
“对Able的恐惧。”  
“——对你弟弟的恐惧。”  
两个声音同时响起。SCP-030微笑着。  
这场对话没有被录音。  
毕竟被信任的SCP之间的交流是不会被录音的。  
而那个保证，和所有的一切一样，是谎言。


	3. Iris（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2016.06.27
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
不论是SCP还是工作人员，在正式场合称呼SCP都是要称编号的，所以Cain与O5议会交谈时称呼Able为SCP-076。称呼SCP的编号也有对此SCP表示尊敬的意思（类似于日语中的敬语）。只有在私下场合工作人员才可以称呼SCP的名字，关系要好的SCP之间在非正式场合（一般场合，私下场合）可以互称名字。

三个月前。  
当Cain与Iris再次见面的时候，发现年轻的少女已经剪短了头发。原本几近及腰的披肩长发刚刚及肩。  
“Cain！”十七岁的少女开心地从门口跑过来，犹豫着要不要给这个温柔的人一个拥抱，但脚步还是先于大脑的思考自顾自地慢慢停了下来。Iris站在他的面前，露出大大的笑容。“我申请加入OMEGA-7的请求已经被批准了！”  
金发碧眼的美丽少女开心地说着，眼中迸发出闪烁着的喜悦光芒，明亮得胜过天上正午的太阳。  
那样耀眼而纯真的光芒是神对每一个正当青春的生命的恩赐，那明亮而美丽的光能穿透这世上的任何污秽。  
“我想参加了机动特遣队可能就不会有那么多的时间打扮了，所以就干脆把头发剪短了，虽然有点可惜——我明天将要去和SCP-076进行一场装备竞赛，听他们说SCP-076是十分危险的人物，虽然博士跟我保证了这场比赛不会有任何的危险……”Iris的笑脸渐渐黯淡下去，露出了犯难的神色。  
Cain一如既往地面无表情，但是声音却无比柔和。  
“SCP-076……不会伤害你的，至少目前不会。”  
悬空的心落地。她虽略带侥幸，仍固执地把它从地面上提起来。  
“为什么？”  
“他欣赏任何一个有才能的人，而你，Iris，就是一个有才能的人。”  
“我是一个……有才能的人？”  
“如果不是的话，你也不会在这里。”  
连有过试图逃跑的污点记录——虽然手段极其幼稚——的SCP-105都能加入OMEGA-7，那么Cain的OMEGA-7B提案实现的成功率又提高了。  
但Cain依然很在意SCP-030给自己的忠告，虽然他没有明说，但Cain察觉出那是他给他的忠告——别跟高层走得太近，因为你毕竟是个SCP，是与人类不同的存在，即使人类对你再信任，怀疑的种子也早就播种在了他们的心中。  
与Iris Thompson相处的每一秒对于Cain来说都是一种进退两难的煎熬。但同时，他又可以在这片纯净之中难得地放下防备，稍作休息。  
那样天真纯洁的少女，有着和这世上任一个十七岁少女一样的美丽，但这份美丽只能绽放在牢笼之中。她所绽放的纯洁的光，让Cain那颗寄生在黑暗之中的心因不习惯于温暖而抽痛。  
如果他还有心的话。

Iris通过了测试，加入了OMEGA-7。与此同时，在Cain意料之中，O5议会再次召见了他。  
“倘若我们实施OMEGA-7B，我们的资金只够将这个队伍维持在4人及4人以下的状态，而且在资金运转不灵的这段时间里，除你之外的那三个人必须不能有任何生命危险。”  
“我会保护好他们的。”Cain的碧眼迎着窗口斜斜射入的夕阳闪着陌生的光芒。  
“所以，SCP-073，对于这三个人，你可否有候选？”  
“是的，而且他们都是Site-17的人员……”  
担任OMEGA-7B的队长的Sophia Walter博士，同时也是OMEGA-7B名义上的总负责人，原Site-17的4级人员，优秀的信息人员，并且具有相当出色的管理人事的能力。  
Rani Louis研究员，与John Harrison研究员一样，是原Site-17的4级人员，两人身兼信息员和后勤人员的工作。从进入基金会开始两人一直是搭档，在拥有极佳默契的同时，吵嘴也是他们的家常便饭。  
SCP-073，Cain，OMEGA-7B的特别队员兼执行人，实际上的OMEGA-7B总负责人，直接受命于O5议会。  
那三人本就是Site-17的员工，对Cain是很了解的并且抱有好感，再加上Cain曾经在一台精密的手术中作为主刀医师帮助过Walter，至少这样的组合不会有什么组内矛盾。  
就像朋友一样工作，而不是与朋友一起工作。  
Cain知道，从他走出O5会议圆厅的那一刻开始，OMEGA-7B的实行就是已经是板上钉钉的事实。从他来到这个世界至今，数千年来一直都是这样——  
他想做的事情一定会变成事实。  
从没有例外。

员工宿舍似乎也是临时清空出来的，但却十分干净。  
Walter和Rani住同一间，John自己住一间——十分狭窄的小房间，而Cain的房间则是与其他人相分离，在这栋建筑的地下一层，像是基金会的任一个收容室一样精心准备好的，拥有数层安保设施的，充满敌意的收容隔间。  
当第一天晚上Cain来到他那间收容室的路上他就明白了，这里为什么安保如此严密。  
负责指引的守卫刷卡，电梯开启，两人走进电梯。  
地面颤抖着向上平移。  
“我想我有必要说明一下……”守卫的话被打断。  
“我不许，而且也不能去地下二层，对吧？”  
随着铃响，电梯到达了。Cain走出电梯，对指引他的守卫说，“而且我的员工卡不能开启这座电梯……不，我的员工卡不能开启任何一座电梯。”  
守卫一脸愕然，恐惧与不安占据了他。  
地下一层宽阔的走廊昏黄的灯光眨着眼。  
“而且出于安全考虑，对我有特殊的空间和时间规定对吧？”Cain一如既往地面无表情看着那人黑色的眼眸，“也就是说，我的活动时间和活动区域是有限的。”  
“啊，无心冒犯，请继续，我的活动区间和活动范围被限定在……？”  
没有用的，即使他们不说Cain也知道的。人越是费心去掩埋的秘密，就往往越容易被探寻到。  
Site-17的人们是信任他的，明显Area-25的人们并不。他们苦心地让他的行动路线和时间避开Able的，却把他的收容室安排在存放SCP-076-1仅仅上面一层，在地下一层难以计数的备品存放室之间，一个伪装成备品存放室的收容室。  
这里和Site-17不同，这里的收容室没有窗户，但Cain仍然能够感受到清冷的月光穿过层层石块砖砾披洒在他身上，就如同他能隔着人温热的皮肤和血肉感受到他们脑中的恐惧和猜忌，就如同他能隔着一层加厚的隔离钢板地面感受到地下二层石棺中熟睡的Able均匀的呼吸。  
他翻了个身，并且感到心安。


	4. Iris（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发表于2016.07.04
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
OMEGA-7的驻地是Area-25。Area-25有多座建筑，其中指挥中心在主建筑中。Area-25建筑的四周是方圆几千米的无人居住的空地，空地区域也是Area-25的一部分。OMEGA-7队员执行任务使用的交通工具大多数是直升机和面包车。

Able第一次见到Iris就是他们进行装备竞赛的时候。  
洋溢着青春能量的少女，金发碧眼，面容姣好，带着她那个年纪特有的天真与幻想。她由Beatrice陪着等在起点，略带不安地与Beatrice交谈着。  
他走了过来。Iris看到他先是愣了片刻，然后，微笑着和他打招呼。他转过身去不予回应，留下两人份的茫然。  
他对Iris的第一印象并不好，他觉得她只是个天真烂漫的傻姑娘。他在她的身上看到了数千年前的自己，那个他拼命想要去忘记的愚蠢得无可救药的自己。  
然而，事实上，愚蠢的还是他。  
当他以惊人的速度奔跑着冲向终点的时候，那“傻姑娘”已经完成了所有的任务，站在起点，抱着她的相机，挂着羞涩和得意的笑容。  
“准许通过。”Able略带懊恼地拍了拍Iris的肩膀，吃惊于对面少女的娇小的同时感受到对方微微颤抖，“两天以后来这里报到，新兵。”  
“SCP-076……我可以叫你Able吗？”Iris抬起头来看着他，白皙的脸颊微微发红。

OMEGA-7B正式开始运作的第二天早晨，带着OMEGA-7全队晨跑回来的Able发现Area-25的员工们正在七手八脚地移除Area-25大楼附近的植物。他们把树木花草连根拔起，小心地放到密封的黑色塑料袋内。工程进行得很快，这才是早晨，已经有大半的植物被处理完毕了。  
“为什么要做这种事情？”Able停下脚步询问一个忙着拔草的1级人员。  
“啊……好像是最近调入委员会的人员……呼哧呼哧……和新来的心理分析师……呼哧……都有严重的过敏症。”Adrien跟着随后停下，大气不接下气地抢着解释。  
真蠢，Able想，蠢透了的组织，蠢透了的人类。

Iris在没有见到Able的时候心里充满了恐惧和不安，就像任一个只听到SCP-076这个代号都会毛骨悚然的人一样。  
“SCP-076究竟是个什么样的人呢？”某次，Iris问Cain。  
Cain的眼睛从她的脸上移开，抬起头去看着一片虚无的白色天花板，那里刻画着光影的痕迹，窗户玻璃模糊的影子拉得老长，光与影的边界模模糊糊，相互交叠在一起。  
他的记忆永远不会消亡，这是诅咒的一部分，来自神的诅咒，也是他作为最初的人类的身份的诅咒。  
每一件小事都历历在目。  
“SCP-076……”在那个瞬间Iris有些怀疑自己的眼睛，她觉得Cain的嘴角荡起一丝笑意，“是个温柔的人。”  
接着她开始怀疑自己的耳朵。  
当Iris亲眼见到Able之后一切都不一样了。她原本以为他会是个凶神恶煞的人，像她还在过正常生活时在电影院看到的反派一样。  
但并不。  
他有着清秀的面庞，仔细看去比女性还要秀美，眉间透着戾气。那双深灰色的眼眸给她一种朦胧的感觉，让她找不到一个适合的词汇去描述。那时他向她走来，及腰的黑色长发微微飘动。他没有穿其他人穿着的训练服或者西装，而是穿着奇怪的、像是圣经绘本里的裙袍，披着长长的披风，俨然一副古代战士的样子。他皮肤是健康的橄榄色，身上张牙舞爪着刻画的深红图案。他很高，身材纤细。仅仅看外表的话，难以置信这样的人怎么能发动那种研究员们口耳相传的恐怖的攻击。  
直到那个时候Iris才发现之前自己一切的臆测都是自我恐吓，同时她觉得自己明白了为什么任何文件都没有保存SCP-076的照片。  
如果学校里有这样的一位男性，不论是学生还是教师，都一定会有大片少女为之倾倒，Iris想，就像偶像剧里演的那样。  
Able注意到了Iris的目光并看向她。被这样美丽的人注视着，Iris仿佛自己回到了懵懂的十四岁。  
她这才注意到自己愣了好久，赶忙露出一个友好的，青涩的微笑，遮掩内心越来越大的不安。  
当她回到Site-17时她迫不及待地请求与Cain见面。两个被信任的SCP之间的见面请求是很容易被通过的。  
她满脸欣喜，滔滔不绝地和Cain谈着。谈话的内容不过是Area-25的环境，她所遇到的人，装备竞赛，还有Able。她先是大片大片地说着Area-25的人和事，然后提到了Able，少少几句，接着她说着装备竞赛的事情，于是又谈到了Able，篇幅稍微变长了，她时不时地穿插几句Area-25友善的工作人员如何招待她。到最后，Iris谈话的内容全是Able。她说了那么多，而他们才只见面一次。她说着，说着，脸上洋溢着激动和喜悦。直到她觉得没什么可说了，便抬着头望着天花板上撒着的灯光。  
Cain坐在对面一动不动，连表情都没有变一下。研究员们知道，不论遇到什么事，Cain一直都是没有什么表情的。

OMEGA-7标配的电脑分发给了OMEGA-7B的三位人类成员，而分给Cain的则是一台小巧的笔电，可以连接网络。这四台电脑与其他的OMEGA-7的电脑一样，统一接入Area-25的系统，同步接收前线来的任何消息。  
John打趣道：“Cain，也许你可以试着黑掉这个破地方。”  
这台笔电的存在，也是Cain在最初的提案中就提到的，方便他和O5直接联系。O5议员们虽然觉得冒险，但还是同意了。  
三名人类队员坐在自己的座位上在电脑前敲敲打打，而Cain则坐在窗边，腿上放着他的笔电，望着窗外地面翻搅过的一片荒芜。  
植物，全拔掉了。  
四个人的电脑的提示音同时响了起来。  
“是Site-█的SCP-█突破收容逃走了。”Rani叫了起来，“有工作了。”  
电脑的提示音响起就说明这个任务已经被交付给了OMEGA-7。  
Cain依然望着窗外，对面大楼七楼的大会议室百叶窗唰地合上。  
该工作了，他想。  
他知道他被百叶窗遮挡的视线所不能及的是对面的Able。


	5. 幻影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章更新于2016.07.07
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
Area-25主建筑的部分构造——  
地下二层是一间特制的Keter级SCP收容室。收容室门是连续的两层，均由强度极高的合金材料制成。在OMEGA-7计划实行之前，收容室门只能由4级及以上的员工卡从外打开，内部不能开启——除非是使用蛮力将门破坏。OMEGA-7计划实行后，在白天和紧急情况下的宵禁时间内，Able可以使用自己的员工卡可以从内部打开收容室门。整个地下二层四周有一层加厚的隔离钢板，没有窗户。  
地下一层是多间备品室，其中一间是Cain的临时收容室。这间临时收容室是标准的人形SCP收容室，设有一扇可以自由开启的窗户。门只有一层，从外可以由除Able外任一2级及以上的员工卡开启，从内可以由Cain自己的员工卡开启。  
地上三层是OMEGA-7的指挥中心，作战时本部向OMEGA-7的现场指挥就在这里进行。  
地上四层、五层是信息人员工作的地方。  
地上七层（顶层）是机密会议室。OMEGA-7作战的具体计划在这里商讨。如有重要人士前来也是在这里接见。

当Able被那些人七手八脚地用担架抬回来的时候，坐在窗边敲打着自己腿上的笔电的Cain瞥到了他的身影，Able好像在跟医生争吵什么，Iris也在旁边。  
“我不是说了吗我不需要绷带这种东西！我也不需要止痛剂——任何药物！”Able对着Iris毫不客气地喊着。  
“可是你受伤了，”Iris委屈地低下了头，不去看Able身上令她不安的恐怖伤口，“……而且很严重。”  
硬被Iris拉着不许走的医生轻轻叹了口气，毕竟他在这里已经服役了四年，他知道Able就没有哪次出任务是不带“很严重的”伤口回来的。  
Cain看着Iris渐渐放弃了自己的坚持，医生也慢慢离开了。  
Cain提交给Bowe委员会的Able作战计划猜测和可能的伤亡人数和真实情况相差不多，他提出的提前疏散几个地点居民的应对方案有效减少了无谓的平民伤亡。Bowe委员会和O5对他非常满意。  
而Cain对自己的笔电非常满意。如果他是O5议员他绝对不会给作为SCP的自己批一台笔电去使用——而且连在整个Area-25的系统中。理所当然的，这台笔电配备有标准的监控插件，基金会高层可以收到它发出的讯息感知到他利用这台电脑做了什么，什么时候在做什么。但是Cain改写了它的程序，悄无声息而又不留痕迹，不但屏蔽了监控插件与摄像头和麦克风的连接，而且当他在利用这台电脑通过Area-25的系统漏洞侵入Area-25的系统时，基金会高层收到的信号是他正在浏览日程。  
这天晚上，Cain就利用他的万能小笔电黑进了系统，打开了收容室的门，还取得了使用电梯的权限，并且为所有他将经过的摄像头设置了假画面。  
这是一个试验。

在难得的休息日，Iris缠着Beatrice教她烤饼干。Iris刚刚来OMEGA-7不过一个月，就已经获得了大家的好感，尤其是Adrien和Beatrice。毕竟跟怒点很奇怪而且有时候还会突然打人的魔鬼长官Able比起来，温柔可爱的Iris更容易相处。  
Beatrice的手艺Iris和Adrien都是领教过的。  
“Iris，如果你早来一年的话，去年的感恩节你就可以品尝到Beats烤的火鸡——我刚认识她的时候绝不会想到这个恐怖的女人竟然擅长厨艺。”Adrien嘿嘿地笑着环上Beatrice的腰，然后收到对方一记肘击。  
这就是爱情吗？Iris想。  
她想起来她十六岁时那个被入室抢劫的抢劫犯爆头的男友，抢劫犯到现在一直没有被抓到。血液和脑浆猛地炸开的场景还历历在目。而此时她正要烤饼干。  
年轻人们尚不懂何为爱情，至少对那时的Iris而言，爱情就是两个孤独的人彼此靠近，相互依偎。于是年轻的Iris和她短命的男友接吻、交合，做着一切恋人做的事情，但是心灵的距离靠近又远离，漂泊不定。  
当她们把饼干放进烤箱后，Beatrice一边摘下烘烤手套一边笑着问：“话说回来，Iris，你是要为谁做饼干啊？莫不是在OMEGA-7队伍里有了心仪的王子？”  
Adrien坐在一旁傻笑。  
“不……才没有……”Iris涨红了脸辩解道，“那个……是……做给大家吃的！”  
“大家？所以就是包括Able咯。”Adrien说。  
“Adrien！”Iris嗔怪着，尴尬地站在原地，低着头。  
“好了好了，Iris，我们逗你玩呢，”感受到Iris处于进退不能的尴尬境地，Beatrice拍拍她的肩膀，“只做一盘可不够给大家吃呢，再做一盘吧。”

自从所谓的新一批人员来到Area-25之后Able就觉得不对劲。原本的训练日程在这些新一批人员的建议下发生了一些根本没有必要的小改动，又是食堂的饭菜突然增加了许多肉食，Area-25内的所有植物——不论室内的还是室外的——全部被清除……也许是基金会想耍什么花招，这群卑鄙的人类，在光明正大的战斗上处于绝对的劣势，便用这种下三滥的歪招试图征服他们所不能征服的对手。  
此时经历一场战斗取得胜利并光荣负伤的Able正躺在SCP-076-1的石棺中思考，同时他撕裂的组织正在以惊人的速度愈合，但这愈合速度比不上Able思考的速度，当他觉得他的思考令他难以集中精力享受宁静时他就选择出去走走——在存放SCP-076-1的收容室里。  
存放SCP-076-1的收容室很大。SCP-076-1放在一个角落，两面靠墙。正对着走廊墙壁上设有门——Able的员工卡可以开启，但是在没有特殊情况的夜晚时间是不能的，还设有一块巨大的落地特种玻璃，这让Able想起四十年前他在GOC时被放置的展览室的墙壁也是这样。透过玻璃可以清楚看到走廊——虽然有些反光。地下二层的廊灯不时闪烁，走廊一片寂静，昏黄和黑暗相互交叠出现。  
Able猜测可能是基金会设立了什么组织来专门约束他的行动——可能就是新来的后备队OMEGA-7B，而这后备队里的人有那么几个——而且应该是几个大人物——对植物过敏而且偏好肉食……  
Able的瞳孔猛地放大，他觉得他的后背发凉。  
廊灯还在不停地闪，昏黄和黑暗，打在玻璃上。而Able的收容室亮着灯，白色的节能灯。  
激动？不。  
愤怒？不。  
是兴奋。  
这只是个猜想，但Able已经把它视为现实并且为之兴奋，他的双手由于兴奋而颤抖并发凉。渴望杀戮的大脑深处，某个地方蓦地觉醒。  
就在这个时候，他眼光扫过玻璃墙壁，在廊灯由黑暗变为昏黄的那一刻，Cain出现在那里。  
四目相对。  
然后走廊又是一片黑暗。  
他瞪大了眼睛迅速朝着玻璃冲了过去，全然不顾胳膊和大腿的撕裂尚未愈合。  
当廊灯再次变为昏黄时，走廊又空无一人了。

这才不是幻觉呢，绝不是幻觉。Able靠在SCP-076-1的一侧，依然盯着已经不会再有人出现的玻璃墙壁。如果他想什么什么就会变成现实的话，他早不会被基金会所控制了。  
Able的小腿还在向下滴血，在他蜷缩着坐着的地面上留下一小摊殷红。但是他并不打算回到SCP-076-1中去让它愈合。  
满脑都是Cain，这让Able心神不宁。他愤怒而兴奋，这两种感情相互交织根本分不出明确的界限。他想起来几世纪前他与Cain见面时他疯狂地用刀刺穿Cain的身体，而Cain不做任何抵抗，面无表情，那讨厌的蓝色眼眸像是能洞穿一切一样死死锁着他的双眼，直到Able由于伤害反弹“自杀”死去。  
“你这混蛋倒是说些什么啊！”那时候Able掐住Cain的脖子摇晃着Cain，同时Able自己的喉咙开始发紧，呼吸困难。  
Cain的表情没有变，也没有说任何一个字。  
明知道最后死去的人是自己，但是Able还是会不断地尝试去杀死Cain。这仿佛已经成为他们彼此寒暄的一种仪式。  
真恶心。Able闭上了眼睛，把头埋在臂弯之间，小腿依然滴着血。

“对于我你是怎么看的呢？”视野所及之处满是黑色的夜空，点缀着的最初的星辰，它们遥相呼应，彼此闪烁，“你喜欢我吗？”  
微风阵阵，略带凉意。  
而他拒绝回答这个问题。  
“不喜欢我也没有关系，讨厌我也没有关系。因为到最后……”那个人慢慢起身，柔和的声音变得不像是人的声音，于是他转过头去看，发现那个人正在慢慢变成一只青面獠牙的怪物，盯着他，发出令人作呕的呼吸声。然后那只怪物张开大嘴吞噬了他。  
黑暗，一片黑暗。树木腐烂的气味充斥着。  
“……因为到最后你还是我的。”那个人的温柔的声音。

Cain盘着腿坐在他的床上敲打着他的笔电，屏幕的光打在他的脸上，这是这所不大的房间里唯一的亮光。  
他先前切断的摄像头已经全数恢复——除了现在他房间的，收尾工作时删掉他的操作记录，以免被追查到。每次他使用自己的笔电时，他都觉得O5议会批给他一台电脑是个错误。这么铤而走险的提议，他甚至都没期望这条提议能通过——但是它通过了，笔电现在在他手里。  
他在试图连接着什么其他的设备，但是接连失败。  
根本就没有开启吗，他想。这怎么可能？  
他合上了电脑，疲惫地倒在了床上。  
Able的反应是意料之中，而他自己的反应则是意料之外。他的心绪根本就不能安定，那么多次他都成功控制住了自己的情绪，而这一次他甚至都不能抵抗，只能缴械投降。  
在黑暗中那几秒他与Able只隔着一扇玻璃，他甚至都感受到了覆在玻璃那端Able的手的温热。其实在那时他的嘴角就开始抽动，许久没有做过任何表情的脸不习惯于微笑的弧度而微微抽痛着。  
在黑暗中他轻吻那块玻璃，另一端是贴在玻璃上的Able的唇。


	6. 突进

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发表于2016.07.15
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
得到基金会信任的SCP的分级一般会更改为Safe级，不过也存在例外。  
得到基金会绝对信任的5级以下特工在进行情报工作时有取得5级权限的可能性，这些特工一般隶属于ALPHA-1或BETA-7等大名鼎鼎的老牌机动特遣队

在Iris把饼干打包好准备带给大家的那天，SCP-682从Site-19突破收容逃走的警报回响在Area-25的上空。  
OMEGA-7匆匆出动，整座Area-25里只留下了少数留守的战斗员和所有无战斗力的人员，还有OMEGA-7B的四人。  
放在Iris桌上的饼干还没来得及装到盘子里。  
Cain提交的报告发送过去的时候，O5直接发给他的命令刚好收到。  
O5的命令一向精简，没有一句废话，甚至都挑不出来一个没有必要的字。O5命令OMEGA-7B严阵以待，ALPHA-1和BETA-7都在处理别的任务，他们是唯一的后援，毕竟SCP-682和Able的接触——过程不重要——但结果只有一个。  
系统消息一件接一件地发来，OMEGA-7的抵达，战斗的开始……原本已经暂时失去战斗力的SCP-682毁坏了准备收容的车子杀死了D级人员——这可不常见。  
原本五五开的战势迅速向SCP-682一边倒去，就在这个时候O5命令机动特遣队OMEGA-7B出动。  
四人交换了一下目光，而后Cain带着通讯设备离开了，上到顶楼登上了等候在那里的直升机。  
“Walter博士，这真的能行吗……？”Rani不安地问。  
“这是我们唯一的路。”Walter回答着，紧紧盯着屏幕，“我们能做的，就只有这些。”

直升飞机里只有驾驶员和Cain，Cain耳朵里塞着通讯设备，飞机上还有几件必要的武器。直升飞机下是美丽的森林，苍翠的绿没有尽头，前方缓缓升起灰黑色的浓烟，那是战斗发生的地方。直升飞机的通讯线路始终没有传来Able丧失战斗力的消息。  
Cain没有穿OMEGA-7的战斗服，依然穿着他平时那套从不穿西服外套的西服三件套，白色衬衫，和瞳孔一样蓝色的领带。他把折叠刀具固定在后腰的腰带后，斜背着印着基金会标识的火箭筒和弹药，同样背着的还有一把机关枪——里面是基金会经过无数次的失败后研制出来的，专门为SCP-682的收容突破准备的子弹。  
“现在Able情况怎么样？”Cain问。  
“SCP-076已经是重伤。”耳机里，Walter平稳的女声传来。  
“Iris呢？”  
“SCP-105已经负伤，和其他伤员一起，在战场边缘由几名队员照顾着。”  
“现在OMEGA-7人员的损失？”  
“15人……已经过半。”

直升飞机继续前进，翻越这片绿色的海。  
驾驶员使直升机盘旋在战场上方，SCP-682的怒吼震耳欲聋，还有大片树木倒塌和机关枪的声音。如果SCP-682能喷火的话，这台直升机应该已经被它击落了。  
此时的战场上，Able和SCP-682都已经给对方造成了很大伤害。Able的肋骨已经没有几根是不骨折的了，右臂连同右肩都被撕了去，骨骼和器官在伤口处已经清晰可见，脑部的伤口不断淌下的血在他的脸上留下痕迹，并且总是遮挡他的视线。SCP-682的情况也好不到哪里去，Able的两把黑色长枪贯穿了它的身体。  
“果然，这就是极限了吗……”Able的视野渐渐模糊，倒了下去，他用来支撑身体的长剑瞬间崩碎。他视野一片模糊，但是仍然能感觉到自己被SCP-682抓了起来。  
又要被吃掉了吧？真可恨啊。他残存的意识挣扎着，但身体已经没有任何力气。  
“战场就在我们下方，请背上降落伞，等待进一步的指示，SCP-073，在这种情况下只能空降。”驾驶员提醒道。  
就要快到Cain出场了，只要SCP-682把Able吃下去……  
“不了，谢谢。”Cain看了一眼旁边座位上的降落伞包，又看了驾驶员一眼，然后打开了门，从直升机上跳了下去。  
“他疯了！”John摇着头，全程开启的通讯设备使得OMEGA-7B的指挥中心听到了刚才那场对话，“违抗命令，不顾后果……早该知道这群人形SCP都是疯子！”  
Cain听到指挥中心的这场谈话，对John心生嘲讽。他的身体穿过云层，高空聚集的水蒸气从他指尖穿梭而过，他一路下坠，堕入战场的黑烟，水汽的味道消去，取而代之的是难闻的味道。当他的眼睛已经能清晰地捕捉SCP-682庞大的身躯时，他从身后摸出了那两把展开后跟他胳膊差不多长的折叠刀具。  
子弹在前进，人们在死去，鲜血在流淌。  
视野里已经能能清晰看到SCP-682伤痕累累血流不止的背部，Cain调整下落方向朝着SCP-682冲了过去。他举起那两把短刀，深深插进它的后背。SCP-682发出痛苦的嚎叫，扭动着庞大的身体。Cain一路减速，在它背上留下两道蜿蜒的痕迹，喷涌而出的鲜血喷涌而出，染红了Cain的衣服。  
当他下落到地面时速度已经在可以接受的正常范围内，在他的脚碰触地面的瞬间，他身边的树木瞬间崩解成灰烬。他预料到它将会迅速转过身来，所以他没有时间去拔出那两把刀具，而是抓起背着的机关枪对着它背部的两道新伤痕由下至上扫射。那子弹的特别之处就在于，一旦嵌入SCP-682的伤口，就会有效减缓它的自愈速度。Cain没有时间去想基金会的人们是否会把这种技术用去对付Able，因为在子弹打光的那个时候SCP-682已经在烟尘中转身过来——它已经把只剩一口气的Able扔在地上，用那张血肉模糊，只剩一只眼睛的脸对着他。  
“你这混蛋……！”它大吼着，口齿不清是因为塞在它牙缝之间的人类组织，还有挂在它獠牙上的不知哪个可怜人的OMEGA-7队服。  
基金会利用Cain作战的基本策略就是让敌人伤害Cain，从而受到伤害反弹。自从Cain拒绝073-682交互实验，基金会就没有考虑过用Cain对付SCP-682，以及任何与之类似的情形——面对一个洞悉这世上的一切，清楚知道Cain一切，清楚知道基金会使用Cain作战的一切目的的可怕物种。  
“是你啊，SCP-073。”SCP-682盯着面前这个已经扔掉机关枪，所有武器只剩下一个火箭炮和两颗炮弹的人型生物，而他已经装填完毕其中的一颗，而且似乎并没有要立刻使用火箭炮的意愿。  
“背负罪恶行走的人——Cain。”  
SCP-682一把抓住Cain，把他举到半空和自己平视着：“看不惯自己的弟弟被欺负了对吗？比起你那个吵闹的弟弟还是你做我的对手更有趣一些。”  
它仅剩的鲜红的眼睛紧紧锁着Cain波澜不惊的脸：“你以为我会像你们计划的那样撕裂你？看来你是跟人类混的时间太久了也变得愚蠢和自大了。”  
“不。”Cain说着，与此同时，巨大的炮火声在SCP-682握成拳高高举起的手中响起。SCP-682用未知的语言咒骂着，尾巴抽打着地面，而它的前臂在燃烧，产生的火焰遮蔽了它的视线。  
“零距离引爆吗？”通信设备另一端的Rani一脸惊讶，“究竟是什么时候点火的……不，那个距离引爆的话Cain自己也会被炸得粉身碎骨……”  
在黑烟中一个黑影腾跃而起，是Cain，身体已经被爆炸而产生的烟雾熏得发黑，他离SCP-682近到几乎就要踢到SCP-682的鼻子，而后，迅速地，他朝着SCP-682的头用火箭炮发出了最后一颗弹药。  
SCP-682重重倒在地上，支援而来的由训练有素的D级人员组成的收容队伍迅速对暂时失去战斗力的SCP-682进行再次收容。而Cain也摔在地上，在离SCP-682不远的地方。  
“Cain？Cain？我是Walter，你怎么样？”焦急的女声传来。  
“我没事。”Cain从地上爬了起来，“我需要一套新的西服。”  
他抬起头搜索着Able，仍然存活的OMEGA-7队员们向他投射来狐疑的眼光。  
“……麻烦了。”他小声喃喃着。  
“Cain这家伙……也太乱来了。”Rani把耳机摔到桌子上，然后大大地伸了个懒腰。  
“不，恰好相反，”Walter缓缓摘下耳机，“他的每一步都是计划好的。他先是用从高空下落的积累的能量配合特制子弹造成了SCP-682背上的刀伤，减缓了SCP-682的反应速度，然后又零距离引爆炮弹为SCP-682造成了视野阻隔。所有的一切都是为了能够近距离炮击SCP-682的头部，给已经负伤的SCP-682以致命打击。”Walter的脸上浮现出笑意，“Cain还是和以前一样啊，带着强烈的目的性，做出别人不能轻易理解的事情。”  
“看，这是个稍稍一想就能得出的结论。”John笑起来，把脑袋凑过去对Rani说，“……所以还是你蠢呀！”  
Rani翻了个白眼，伸手过去一把揪住John的耳朵，引得John连连求饶。  
“幸好有惊无险。”Rani松开John已经发红的耳朵，“完成任务了就好呢。”  
“不，恰恰相反，事态更严重了。”Walter终于放松下来的神情又突然恢复成原本严肃的样子，“Cain没有听从命令，现在SCP-076恐怕已经知道了Cain的存在了吧。”  
还是说，Cain原本就打算在SCP-076的面前暴露自己？Walter被自己的想法吓得不寒而栗——介于她和Cain之前的交集，难道她这个负责人的职位不是由O5挑选出来的而是由Cain挑选出来的？他为什么会挑选她——明明Site-17有那么多的4级人员……  
“你到底想要什么，SCP-073？”Walter想。


	7. 相逢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2016.07.18
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
在2006年前BETA-7队员都是男性，2006年开始招收第一批女性队员。恰巧2006年BETA-7收容了SCP-166，其中唯一的（也是BETA-7的首位）女性队员在这场收容行动中功不可没。此后，基金会加大了各机动特遣队的女性招收规模，至今各机动特遣队的男女比例已经相对协调。  
在2007年初，BETA-7处理一次SCP-008的收容失效时损失过半，且阵亡者多为男性。  
有关SCP-008对于不同性别的感染及致病性差别的人体实验正在进行中。

得知新任务的对手是SCP-682时Able兴奋得战栗——就假设几天前的晚上幻觉一般的重逢只是他脑中愿望的映射吧——但这一次可是真真切切的，他将和他想要挑战的对手进行再次交锋。  
尽管他知道每一次的结果都是他失败，但是过程——过程是充满乐趣的，至少对于当下被所谓的“映射”困扰着的Able而言，没有什么比得上尽情厮杀的快感。甚至在他倒下去那一秒，他的内心深处也是满足的。  
他只觉得世界在旋转，他悬在半空——大概是SCP-682把他举了起来要吃掉他。SCP-682口腔中死人的气味令他作呕。  
突然间，他闻到了树木腐烂的气味。  
树木……腐烂？  
他猛地颤抖一下，觉得自己临死前的幻觉还真是不可救药。  
到最后都在想着那个人吗？  
好像是什么人从背后砍了SCP-682一刀，使得Able和SCP-682一同摇晃着，Able心想不论他是谁——他干得漂亮，然后他就被SCP-682扔在了地上。  
他闻到土壤散发的腐烂气味，他听到他身边的树木尖叫着枯萎。  
他大睁着眼睛但是什么都看不到。血液浸湿了他的右眼。右眼看去他的世界是一片汹涌的血红，左眼看去他的世界是一片模糊的灰。  
SCP-682好像在和谁说话。  
等等……“SCP-073”？  
它在说SCP-073？  
它在说Cain？  
这是真的哟，Able脑中一个声音低笑着，他来找你了，又一次。  
他拼命眨着眼睛，但还是一片模糊，他想爬起来，但他身上的每一个细胞都对此表示拒绝。  
爆炸。  
爆炸。  
SCP-682的怒吼。SCP-682倒在地上。  
SCP-682被Cain打败了。他脑中的声音接着说。  
过了一段时间，Able想着也许他已经死了，直到一个人影走进他的视线。那人蹲下身来——或者是跪了下来，轻轻地，把他抱在怀里。  
Able没有力气去挣扎。  
他的世界是一片模糊的灰，唯一能感知的便是那人眼瞳明亮的蓝。  
是Cain，没错，是他。  
Cain的怀抱是那么温暖，带着战场硝烟的味道，却又那么令人心安。他吻着Able被血浸湿的额头和右眼，从Able的皮肤上传来清凉的触感。  
“放开我啊。”  
想要出口的话哽在喉头无论如何也发不出声音。  
像是感知到Able像要表达什么一样，Cain放开了紧紧环住Able的双臂，抬起Able布满血痕和硝烟的脸，低头吻上了他半张着的唇。  
混蛋，Able暗骂着，而且这个混蛋的吻技跟四十年前上一次相见比一点长进都没有。  
Able嘲笑莫名其妙有些开心的自己。  
亲吻结束后Cain还是紧紧抱着他，像是怕他就要离去一样。  
“从现在开始你不是一个人了，Able。”他在他耳边喃喃道，“我说过的吧？到最后……我都会陪着你。”

已经不是第一次跟随OMEGA-7出任务了，但是Iris还是有点紧张。毕竟她是侦察兵，走在队伍的最前。而且通过她的宝丽来相机得到的照片，她就仿佛身临其境一样感受着最前方的战场。  
只有她一个人——孤身一人面对着敌人，而这次的敌人是令人闻风丧胆的SCP-682。  
她确信Adrien和Beats一定都看出了她的不安，因为一路上他们不停地和她找话说。她只觉得这是一场通往死亡的旅行，她不知道这一起生活的二十几人中有多少人这就是最后一次相见。  
不安的心理折磨着她。  
她的侦查小队走在队伍的最前，与大部队保持了一段距离。她拍照，死死抓着照片运用自己的超能力，在她从相片中看到SCP-682接近时她惊叫出声。  
尖叫出声是会把敌人引来的。  
她目睹着身边的人一个一个死去，他们尚未闭上的眼睛充满了不甘和恐惧。Iris觉得这就是自己犯下的罪，又一次。当SCP-682朝着她走来时，她的朋友们——OMEGA-7的队员们为了保护她、掩护她逃跑而负伤、死去。  
到最后她只剩一个人，而她必须面对她犯下的罪。  
这已经不是第一次，所以应该轻松一些了，但是并不。  
她哭着举起了枪。就像训练的时候一样启动就行了吧？但她觉得扳机有千斤重，她使出了最大的力气也不能扣动。她尖叫着，子弹飞出去，没有击中SCP-682。  
SCP-682把她举起来要吃掉她，她就要死了，而她只能无助地哭泣。  
就在这个时候Able和其他队员到了。  
Able跃到半空，用一根长枪贯穿了SCP-682的身体，SCP-682吃痛得放开了Iris，Iris重重摔到地上。  
她哭着后退，躲在树木之间。她看到Able战斗时野性的一面。她看向她的朋友们，没有一个在像她一样无助地哭泣，全都严肃而庄严地战斗着。平时总是嘻嘻笑笑的Adrien，此时正拿着冲锋枪朝着SCP-682的腿部扫射。平时总是温柔耐心的Beatrice，此时正在向SCP-682投掷燃烧弹。  
他们一个一个都像真正的战士一样在战斗，置生死于度外，而她却只能哭泣。  
Iris怨恨着这个无能的自己，这个无能的自己还需要别人去保护，这个无能的自己连累他人送了性命。  
Able，她生命中的闪光，他认真的样子让她深深着迷，他思虑战术时眼中深邃的海使她深陷，甚至连他生气时皱着眉头的样子都那么吸引她。他战斗的身姿令她向往，她也想成为一个那样的战士，成为一个绝不是谁的拖累的战士。  
她要变得更强大。  
只有变得更强大，才能保护她想要保护的人。  
娇嫩的双手第一次为了一个真正的信念握成了拳。

后来她被转移到战场的后方，由医生诊疗伤势。她骨折了，但是她挣扎着，哭着闹着就是要回到战场去。  
当她一瘸一拐地回到战场上的时候战事已经结束，回收SCP-682的飞机刚刚升空。她在人群和血泊中寻找着Able，她迫不及待地想去询问Able的伤势。  
但她看到的却是Cain在与Able接吻。  
Iris甚至没有去想为什么Cain在这里，她为眼前的画面所惊倒。她再也没有了站着的力气，腿一软，蹲坐在了地上。  
四周，鲜血染红了土地，草木枯萎，硝烟慢慢上升扩散去，血肉模糊的尸块遍地。  
远方依旧是生机盎然的苍翠，天空依旧是明净的蓝。


	8. 问讯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章更新于2016.07.24
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
O5-8，原名[数据删除]，在担任O5-8职位前为Site-19的管理人员，在[数据删除]事故后被提升进O5议会。[2017.02.15更新]  
[2017.02.15声明：O5-8的年龄由30多岁修改为50多岁]  
O5-8这一职位主要负责机动特遣队OMEGA-7及其后备队OMEGA-7B和机动特遣队DELTA-9等有SCP参与的机动特遣队的相关事宜管理、人员调动和任务委派。  
在紧急情况和特殊情况下，O5-8可以不经O5议会讨论直接给其下属的机动特遣队委派任务。

五天后的清晨，O5十三人已经坐在了圆桌后，Cain站在圆桌围成的空地中央，一动不动，平视前方。  
天空蓝的像是一幅画，时不时飞过的鸟在窗户上投下巨大的影。  
“这才两个月啊，SCP-073，你说好的保证呢？”O5-12怒气冲冲，“难不成你利用了我们去接近SCP-076吗？”  
“幸好SCP-076还没有从SCP-076-1中苏醒，”O5-4叹着气，“否则Area-25将会是怎样惨绝人寰的景象！SCP-073，你完全不考虑这些吗？”  
“Area-25周围是方圆数百里的空地，Area-25区域内为数不多的建筑都是基金会为OMEGA-7运行和确保SCP-076收容而设立的设施，没有民居。”Cain说，“如果我和SCP-076的战斗发生在外面并且把战场控制在一定范围内，是不会造成影响的。”  
“你竟敢去想以后？”  
“是的，阁下。我们都必须要去想以后。”Cain说，完全不顾O5-6站起来要揍他。在O5-6怒目圆睁地站起来时，他及时地被身边的O5-5按住。  
“如果诸位能够允许我和SCP-076进行交谈这件事情一定会更容易解……”  
“和SCP-076交谈？你别想得太美了！你辜负……背叛了我们对你的信任！”未等Cain说完，O5-4就狠狠拍了一下桌子。  
“息怒，息怒，O5-4，你言之过重了，让我们听听他的想法。” O5-8劝道。  
O5-8，一位新任的O5成员，被提拔到O5不过才半年，他第一次和Cain见面还是Cain提出OMEGA-7B议案的时候，而现在坐在座位上挂着一副成竹在胸表情的男人已经和七个月前生涩的新人不同了。  
打破这份沉寂的是熟悉的声音——一封来自OMEGA-7指挥中心的邮件发送到了各位O5议员的电脑上，十三台电脑同时响起提示音。  
Cain凝视着窗外的天空。  
静止的白云开始缓缓流动，起风了。  
“什么……”  
“你究竟是……”  
Cain藏起心里荡漾的笑意。  
这是他意料之中的必然事件。  
邮件来自Able，措词简短而不修边幅，言简意赅地表达了他同意Cain的加入并且保证不会因为此事而引起不必要的伤亡。  
O5-8轻笑出声：“连SCP-076本人都这么说了，你们还有什么理由不同意呢，各位？”  
O5-8响亮的话语收束了其他O5议员们不休的质疑和讨论，会议室恢复之前的宁静。  
照例是举手表决。  
六位同意，六位反对，一位弃权。  
“SCP-073，O5议会现在批准你与SCP-076接触。”O5-1缓缓地宣布道，又压低了声音，“如果你想耍什么鬼主意，我建议你停止你的想法，SCP-073。”  
会议结束走出会议室时，体型微胖的O5-8轻声叫住了走在最后的Cain。  
“你还好吧，Cain。”O5-8关切地问道，“毕竟长辈们就是喜欢刁难人。”  
“劳您费心了，O5-8阁下。”Cain回答。  
“你知道了吧，最近‘他’的那些事情。”O5-8直视着Cain的眼睛，像是抓住猎物一样，“你的行为是因为那些事情吗？”  
他迫使着Cain放慢脚步跟着自己缓慢的步速，与前面的其他O5议员拉开距离。  
“‘他’对我们说过，我们人类的内心都是肮脏的。但在我看来，Cain，”他直呼他的名字，“你拥有我们之中最黑暗的内心。”  
O5-8浅笑着快步走开。  
而Cain站在那里，一动不动。


	9. Able

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发表于2016.07.24

Able、Cain与SCP-682交战之后的第二天晚上，Area-25堕入寂静之后，Cain再次用他的笔电入侵系统，来到了地下二层。与上一次不一样，他这次破解了门的控制指令，进入了存放SCP-076-1的收容室。  
遭遇那样的一场大战，Able能活下来是所有人意料之外——除了Cain，毕竟那是他违抗命令的原因。Able在石棺中恢复，他的伤势不允许他像上次那样可以到处乱走。  
Cain抚摸着SCP-076-1凹凸不停的花岗岩外壳，从掌心传来冰冷的温度。神用来锁住Able的最后一道防线——SCP-076-1——的钥匙经在四十年前遗失。  
他站在SCP-076-1厚重的石门前，他只一触碰，石门就轰地打开，他进去后，石门又缓缓关上。  
SCP-076-1里面是昏黑的，从八个角落不知为何散发着微弱的光，石棺平放在中央，石棺上的锁已经被打开——是工作人员们为了方便Able的行动做的，他们把钥匙收走，储存在某处。  
Cain叹了口气，开始解自己的领带。

躺在石棺中的Able早就听到了有人进入收容室，更进一步地，这个入侵者进入了SCP-076-1，最终在石棺边上停下了脚步。  
来者竟大胆放肆到如此地步，堂而皇之地入侵他的私人领地！他很想去给这个人一刀——头颅还是心脏？他恢复得很快，伤口已经基本愈合，但是还没有力气。对于Able而言，只要手指能自由活动，他就可以从空间裂缝拉出武器，但他并没有把握他的身体是否有足够的力气去允许他握住那把武器。  
石棺的盖子被打开，Able视野的一片黑暗被SCP-076-1中微弱的光取代，Cain在这微弱的光中低头看他。  
Cain和Able，彼此都赤裸着身体。  
那些原本应该说出口的无数的可以用去骂他的词汇——不论是事先想好的还是突然出现在脑海中的，在那一瞬间全数失去了颜色，最后说出口的就是一句简单的——  
“……Cain。”  
Able不知道什么时候自己右手已经握住了一把匕首并颤抖着举起，他也不知道什么时候Cain进入了石棺伏在他的身上开始亲吻他。Cain的吻落在Able的皮肤上，像他的眼睛的颜色那么凉，从额头，到眼睛，到鼻梁，然后是嘴唇，他们的舌头彼此交缠着。Cain左手绕上Able举着匕首的因力气不足而颤抖着的右小臂，慢慢地，一寸一寸地，与那把冰冷的刀具争夺Able手掌的空间。在匕首落下，碎为黑色的小晶块，最后化为灰尘消失的时候，他们十指相扣。  
Able的恨与爱在Cain这个人身上体现得淋漓尽致，不论什么时候。  
血液中脑海里这种汹涌肆虐着的感情……是思念吗？  
不，才不是思念。Able想，他不需要这种东西。  
“我不想看见你。”Able别过头去躲开Cain的吻。  
Cain轻笑，嘴角扬起优美的弧度。他低下头去舔舐Able的一只乳头，同时用手揉捏另一只，这举动使得Able的气息紊乱起来，并发出间断的呜咽。  
Able的灰眼睛已经蒙上了一层水雾。  
“你这混蛋，就知道做这种事情……趁着我现在没有力气。”Able把头扭向一边不去看Cain而是直视着黑色的石棺侧壁，脸已经是鲜艳的粉红，“真是令人讨厌啊。”  
Cain的手离开乳头一路向下，套弄着Able已经立起来的下体。Able压抑着喉咙里迫不及待想要溢出的呻吟，但是在两人的下体彼此碰触并相互摩擦着的时候他失败了。  
Able为自己发出的甜腻的声音而感到羞耻。  
声音……什么时候……？  
“你喜欢这个，”Cain说着，声音轻柔，像是诱惑Able进一步堕落的魔鬼，“你喜欢跟我做这种事情。”  
“我讨厌你这混蛋，而且我不想看到你。”Able抵抗着。  
“好吧。”  
Cain突然把Able翻了个身让他跪着背对着他。Able的双臂撑在石棺的底面上支撑自己的重力，不让自己倒下去。这种羞耻的姿势让后穴大开，一览无遗，而且便于进入，Cain原本也是这么打算的。没有润滑和扩充，他直接进入了Able的身体，他知道Able喜欢这种刺激的、利落的——他当然知道。后穴突然被庞然大物入侵让Able发出痛苦的呻吟和呜咽，与此同时，毫无预兆地被强行侵犯的快感被激起，这份混合着羞耻的快感在血液中流淌着，传递给每一个细胞。  
“是你说不想看到我的……但是你这里紧紧抓着我呢。”Cain缓慢抽动着，用冰冷的机械双手抓住Able发烫的臀部迫使它向上抬起，“这是对你……口是心非的惩罚。”  
惩罚，Cain知道Able喜欢他给他惩罚，虽然嘴上永远都是拒绝，但是他的身体承认他喜欢。所以他一手狠狠捏住Able的乳尖，另一只手粗暴地撸动Able已经挺起来的下体。  
他吻上Able遍布暗红刺青的后背，“……这么紧，这具身体还是第一次吗？第一次就已经这么敏感了……还是说因为是这具身体的第一次？”  
“闭嘴。”Able沉住声音命令着。  
Able的后穴已经逐渐适应了Cain下体的侵入，原本微弱的快感被放大，而这种若隐若现的快感使得Able不满足于Cain缓慢的抽动，胸前和下体上的快感也不能使他满足。  
“除了跟你……”Able喘着粗气，“我还会和谁做这种事情？”  
Able微弱扭动腰肢的举动Cain捕捉到，而这引得Cain一声轻笑，并且会意地加快了抽插的速度，力道大而又快速的抽插使得Able的呻吟也越发甜美。  
Able的长发已经被汗液沾湿，凌乱的散落在身体两侧，几绺搭在后背上。他的身体随着Cain的抽插而前后晃动，这使得他不得不用一只手抵住正前方的石棺侧壁。Able的瞳孔已经因为汹涌而来的快感而失焦，他觉得下一秒石棺就会因为晃动而解体。  
“啊啊……不行……太快了……Cain……啊……我还没有……不行……”  
“这是你的身体……和你的心所渴求的……你还是没学会坦诚去面对你自己啊。”  
Cain的两只手更加用力地揉捏Able的乳尖、更加用力地撸动Able的下体。Able的身体已经有三个部位传来快感，但Able不明白为什么他的身体还是觉得不够。  
他那一只没有被Cain揉捏的乳尖渴望着被抚摸。  
“摸……那一只……”Able的声音断断续续，轻轻说着。  
Cain没有回应。  
Able抬起手去自己拉扯那只空着的乳尖。两只乳尖被揉捏拉扯、下体被撸动和后穴被侵犯带来的四重快感几乎冲得Able喘不过来气。被快感迷乱的Able也不去顾虑什么，只管去享受。他的双腿开得更大，呻吟也越发甜美。  
不论多少次，Cain也不会拒绝再做一次这样的事——让Able自己放弃防线。  
高潮的一瞬间Able的大脑是一片空白，乳白色的液体喷溅在Able的前腹和石棺的底面上。高潮使得Able的后穴骤然缩紧，Cain抽插了两下也射了出来，滚烫的精液洒在Able的后穴里。  
SCP-076-1的整个空间里弥漫着精液的气味，回荡着性事过后两个人的喘息。Able挣扎着自己改变了姿势，抬高了上半身，跪坐在石棺里，依然背对着Cain，双臂搭在石棺侧壁上，重心交给石棺壁去承担。改变了姿势，重力和向下的坡度使得刚才Cain射出的精液慢慢流出Able的后穴。性交过后，Able的身下一片狼藉，胸前的两点红肿得快要滴出血来。  
“还是射在里面了啊，”Able声音有些沙哑，“而且还弄脏了我的石棺。”  
Cain上前去抱着他，凭着对温度的感觉Able可以清晰分辨Cain的锁骨，肩膀和双臂的位置。  
“四十年了……”Cain说着，努力平复自己的喘息，“我每一天都是痛苦的……想着你却不能相见。”  
“我知道。”Able轻轻地回应着。  
SCP-076-1中的微弱的灯光仿佛有些闪烁。  
Able把头埋在双臂与石棺壁之间。  
“……我也是。”

当Cain离开后Able躺在石棺里，想起来去年基金会的某个研究员给他看一张照片，是Cain额头前的符号。那一刻他彻底失控了。  
四十年前的事情历历在目，那是他永恒的阴影，而现在这阴影阴魂不散又找上了他。  
他很快就杀光了会客室里的三个人，又冲到走廊继续他的杀戮。那时候他是真的想要屠杀掉整个基金会的人。他全然不顾自己的伤口，继续着他的屠杀，直到他被炮弹轰碎整个头部。  
他翻了个身，他知道他一旦与Cain见面后果就会是这样，亲吻，做爱，并肩战斗，彼此屠杀。从很久很久很久以前就是这样，他死去而重生，但Cain从来不会死去。  
他不想知道为什么从他被基金会收容至今过了四十年Cain才来见他。但他确定的是，这一次他绝对不会再被任何谎言所骗，也绝不会再让自己的感情左右自己的决定，绝不会。

Cain彻夜未眠。他不需要像人类那么多的睡眠，而且现在Able还会在石棺中继续休息，OMEGA-7暂时不会接到任何任务，睡眠时间就不仅仅被局限在夜晚，所以他有的是时间补眠。现在他最需要的是思考。  
怎么对付O5？怎么向其他人解释？怎么面对Iris？这都是不能一时半会解决的问题，而且不容许他有任何差错。而最重要的，Able还不知道他——我们面对着什么，什么时候告诉他这件事？  
绝对不会再发生四十年前那种事情了，再也不会了。


	10. 异位

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发表于2016.07.29
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
机动特遣队LAMBDA-1，成立于1965年，当时担任队长的是[数据删除]，参与该队的SCP为SCP-073。在1967年的[数据删除]事件中，除SCP-073外全员阵亡。由此，机动特遣队LAMBDA-1解散。[2017.02.08更新]

“男人都是不可信任的，你不是早就知道了吗？”Iris自言自语道。  
Iris蜷缩在Site-17她的收容室的桌子下，这是收容室里一个不会被监控拍到的地方。当她心情不好的时候就会蜷缩在这里，这里似乎有一种独特的魔力，能够规避别人的视线，创造一个只属于她的空间，她在这里觉得安心。  
“我所信任的人背叛我。又一次。”Iris轻声念道，“不，是我自己太弱小了，是我的错误。”  
“Iris，你多蠢啊，明明都吃过一次教训了为什么还是不能学乖呢？”Iris继续自言自语，嘴角扯出一个病态的微笑，“你已经没有家人了，现在你的朋友也没有了。都是因为你弱小，而且不吃教训。”  
“你怎么能去奢望去爱？你已经没有这个资格了。”Iris冷笑着，“不会有人爱你，你也不配去爱别人。”  
她的脑袋连续地、机械地磕在抱在一起的手臂上。  
“怎么办呢……救救我啊，Iris。”她呓语。  
这时，收容室的门突然被打开了，走进来一位微笑着的女研究员，手里端着饭盒。  
“吃饭了哦，Iris。”她向桌子走去，发现了缩在桌底的Iris，“怎么了，Iris？Iris？”她蹲下去摇晃着桌下机械地磕头的Iris，然后拿出手机拨打一个号码，“博士，博士，Iris她又……啊！！”  
未说完的话语变成惊声的惨叫，另一个女人的声音在掉下的电话里着急地重复：  
“喂？喂？”  
Iris掐住女研究员的脖子把那可怜人的头连续地往桌子上撞，嘴角病态的笑意消失，变为淡漠的面无表情。这残忍的举动重复着，直到几个工作人员冲进来，七手八脚地把Iris和女研究员分开。女研究员伏在地上大口喘气并咳嗽着，Iris的双手被拷住，一个安全人员把她压在桌子上。  
“SCP-105已经被控制，可以进行下一步行动。”一个人对着对讲机说。  
Iris的收容室就保持着这幅光景，直到Iris的负责人、专属心理医生和救护员来。  
在Iris戴着手铐、被两个安全人员押着去往会客室的路上，看到这场景的工作人员都用惊讶的眼光上下打量她，毕竟在他们眼中Iris只是个有点害羞的小姑娘。只有她的负责人——一个姓氏又长又拗口的中年女人、她的专属心理医生——一个比她大不了几岁的年轻女人，还有少数高层知道Iris的心理疾病。当她的感情出现剧烈的，负面的波动时，她就会被她的心理疾病折磨，从而表现出极度的自闭和对除了自己以外的人的攻击性。这也是为什么Site-17的工作人员都被告知在接触Iris时要有礼貌并谨慎小心。  
在会客室里，Iris坐在椅子上，像个因为没写作业而在放学后被留下来反省的孩子，低着头，一言不发。她的负责人和她的心理医生问什么她都不回答，他们甚至都不知道为什么Iris又进入了这种状态。她的心理医生猜测可能是经历了OMEGA-7与SCP-682的惨烈战斗让Iris产生了类似于PTSD和幸存者后遗症的症状。  
没有理会她们的必要，Iris想，因为她们什么都不懂。  
她们挖空心思想要知道她在想什么，但那只是徒劳。  
愚蠢。这个词在她的脑海里一闪而过，她觉得她此时像极了Able。  
她拒绝交谈，拒绝吃饭。她坐在椅子上，一动不动。  
“我们总不能这样一直耗下去啊，Iris。”她的心理医生在傍晚时又进入了房间，半抱怨式地尝试与她交谈，对她的回应已经不抱期望。  
半晌，Iris抬头：“我要见SCP-073。”  
她的心理医生有些惊讶。  
“你说……”  
“是的，你已经听清楚了。”Iris冷淡地回答。  
她的心理医生立刻拨打了手机，从会客室走出去和手机另一端的人交谈。当她再回来时她带着笑容。  
“我真开心你终于跟我们说话了，Iris。你要了解因为你的这件事情比较特殊，所以这次谈话会被监听。”  
“不，我不同意。”Iris盯着心理医生的眼睛。  
她觉得她在瞪她，那陌生的眼神让她毛骨悚然。  
“Iris，别耍小孩子脾气。”心理医生委婉地劝解。  
“医生，你有权限了解机动特遣队OMEGA-7及其后备队OMEGA-7B的内部情报吗？”Iris冷冷地说，“就算你有，你能保证坐在那里监听的人都有权限了解吗？Site-17的工作人员没有人有这个权限——对吧，医生？”  
心理医生哑了口。  
“博士，我知道你在听。”Iris翻了个白眼，继续说，“这是内部情报，请你们好自为之。”  
坐在监控室里的——那位名字又长又拗口的博士，觉得自己手指瞬间冰冷。  
这个女孩绝不是她所认识的Iris。  
“关掉监控设备。”她对监控室里的人下着命令，“听Iris的，关掉。”  
“……可是博士！”  
她朝着疑惑的工作人员点了下头，便走出了监控室。


	11. 夕阳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2016.07.29

在Iris加入OMEGA-7十五天整的时候，队员们为这个可爱的女孩举办了欢迎会。地点在Area-25的食堂，参加人员是全体。  
尽管Able并不想去，但是Adrien拿出了英勇殉职的勇气和决心，不顾他收到的死亡威胁，跟Able磨叽了三天，到最后Able总算是妥协了。

聚会上，大家吃着Beats烤的蛋糕，笑着闹着，相互打趣，其乐融融。  
Iris很开心受到了大家的接纳，而且Able也来参加了，她实在不好意思提前回去。但她着实因为大家的吵闹而略微心烦，便随便找了个借口，来到走廊里趴在阳台吹风，以寻得片刻的宁静。  
Area-25周围没有什么建筑物，地势又比较高，所以在这里可以看到夕阳落山的时候的样子。  
地平线上所剩不多的太阳是赤焰的红，被橙红的晚霞围绕着。头顶和视野尽头的天空仿佛不曾相连，由暖色到冷色的渐变荡开去，而后是无尽的黑夜。

她听见有脚步声向她过来，她猜测可能是Adrien或者Beats要拉她回去，她并不想回去。  
虽然她喜欢大家，但她并不想回去。  
来人在她身边停下，也趴在了阳台上。她转头过去，看到Able正凝视着远方。她刷地把头扭了回去，努力集中精力在远方的夕阳上，脸突然烧得火红——像是夕阳的颜色，她觉得她开始不受控制地战栗。Able也有些不自在，Iris感觉得到，也许这时候她应该回去，来避免这种尴尬的境地。  
“Adrien说……我应该来看看你，”Able说，“他觉得我应该关心一下新兵。”  
“谢……谢谢。”Iris低了低头，为自己的小心思被Adrien看穿而羞怯。  
“而且如果我不在的话，他们会闹得更疯，也会更开心一些。”Able说。  
残存的太阳坚持放出的橙色光芒打在大地上，打在Area-25高耸的建筑上，打在他们两人身上。  
“不……不会的啊，”Iris隐约觉得这个她所仰慕的、高高在上的存在在某些方面竟然和平凡的自己如此接近。  
“大家也都很……”她原本想说“喜欢”，仔细思索一下发现并不恰当，所以她改成了——  
“……很尊敬你啊。”  
“尊敬？”  
Able在橙色的光芒中扭过头来看她，表情像是惊讶又像是生气。  
Iris慌了神。  
“只不过是恐惧罢了。”Able轻轻地说。  
Iris一时语塞，她从来不擅长应对直率的人，更何况她也不是一个直率的人。  
她看着Able的灰色眼眸在橙色光芒中倒映着夕阳温暖的光，于是那澄澈的眸子便比夕阳更加耀眼，比绚丽的彩霞更加美丽。她敏感的心突然感知到了Able作为SCP-076的存在的孤独和不安，这份孤独和不安冲击着Iris的心，让她迫切地想为他做些什么，或者，证明什么。  
“我就不害怕Able。”Iris直视着那双美丽的眼眸说出了这样的话。  
Able的瞳孔放大。  
“但是为什么你一定要伤害别人呢？执着于‘杀戮’这种事情……”Iris鼓起勇气追问，“为什么要这样享受于这种残酷的事情？”  
“因为我是一个战士，生而如此。”  
Able把头转过去，远方的夕阳已经沉没了，只剩下橙色的晚霞空荡荡地飘着。  
“有些人——就像你，还有屋子里闹着的那些人——是靠快乐生存和前进的，你们在生活中寻找快乐并且享受于寻找快乐的过程，你们对罪恶有生而具有的厌恶。而我不是，快乐对于我来说，并不足够。”  
“不足够？”  
“我是在痛苦中前进的，我的精神食粮是痛苦。只有痛苦才有足够大的力量能够使我不断向前。”  
Able笑了。  
“所以你们不理解我也是情理之中的事情，毕竟你们都是没有在双手沾上罪恶的人们啊。”  
Iris觉得自己的心在抽痛，并且狂跳不止。  
“你错了，Able。”Iris的语气突然严肃起来，“我不是。”  
连晚霞都消失以后，世界彻底归于黑夜。  
“我杀死了我的前男友，就是因为杀死了他我才会在这里。”Iris平静地说，“那件案子的犯人是我。我利用我的能力杀死了他，并且伪造成了入室抢劫的现场。”  
高处的黑夜中，星辰彼此闪耀。  
一年前的场景如晚风扑面而来，让Iris身体冰凉。那时她在自己的家里，通过照片，操纵她男友非法持有的手枪杀死了她的前男友，又拼了命去晃动书架，让书本散落一地。她打开每一个抽屉，翻得乱七八糟，就像她在电视剧里看到的入室抢劫那样。完成后回到自己身体的她觉得身心俱疲，但是一种满足感，不，一种成就感在悄然占据她的心。  
她飞奔出门，想要以受害人的可怜女友的身份去报警，但是她却没有想到，她自己成为了最大的嫌犯——即使没有任何证据指向她——仅仅因为她是第一个到现场的人。  
“只不过是换个地方坐牢而已。”Iris说，此时Able的表情她会意不清，“但是这样也不错，至少现在我有了这么多朋友……还有你。所以请别说我不懂犯罪的感觉和罪恶感，我懂的，Able，因为我做过同样的事情。”  
“你为什么杀死他——你的前男友？”  
“因为他践踏了我的感情，他欺骗了我，他背叛了我！”  
Iris越说越激动，在话音落下的那一刻，突然绽放出一个大大的、Iris式的笑容。  
“请不要告诉别人哟，这件事连基金会的人都不知道呢。”  
风停了。  
“这件事是我们之间的秘密。”  
Adrien突然在走廊的尽头扯着嗓子喊他们：“别调情了，你们两个，快过来吃蛋糕！”  
Iris先于Able走了过去。  
“所以请不要对我做一样的事情啊，Able。”那个时候，她想。


	12. “她”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2016.08.06
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
Alexsis Sebastians，生于1983年8月，卒于2006年4月，基金会忠诚的职员。  
Sebastians博士于2001年开始效力于基金会[2017.02.11更新]，2004年起升职为Site-17的4级人员。Sebastians博士曾担任[数据删除]的主负责人并负责开发[数据删除]，其工作能力和才能被基金会认可。  
2006年4月，Sebastians博士在公寓自杀，10天后尸体被前往拜访的Sophia Walter博士发现并报警。因此，Sebastians博士生前负责的[数据删除]计划被迫中止至今。  
基金会感谢他的付出。

Cain坐在Iris对面，面对着他的是一位陌生的少女。  
他觉得相处气氛更舒适了一些。毕竟他擅长应对这种静止的，凝重的气氛。  
作为非正式编入Site-17的高层人员之一，他也是了解Iris的病情的，他并不打算先开口。  
比起“心理疾病”，Cain认为用“双重人格”来形容Iris的病情更恰当一些——准确的说，所谓的“心理疾病”只是基金会用来稳住人心、降低SCP-105威胁的体面说法，不论是Cain还是年轻的心理医生都知道，Iris早已经不仅仅是Iris。  
现在在他面前带着敌意的、他素未谋面的少女，正是Iris的第二重人格。  
两个人在沉默中对视。  
在高层和心理医生之间口耳相传的，存在于Iris身体中的第二位少女的非正式名称为——  
“她”。  
“Iris还好吗？”Cain问。  
她的声音透着寒冷，“你们背叛了她，践踏了她对你们的感情。”  
她想起那些Iris辛辛苦苦烤制完成又亲手丢到垃圾桶里的饼干，就像是她被Cain和Able弃之脑后的感情。  
对于Cain的——像是对哥哥、对前辈一样的崇敬之情。  
对于Able的——则是纯粹的对于喜欢之人的憧憬和喜爱。  
“也许是吧。”  
Cain回答。  
藏好一切感情波动，一贯地波澜不惊。  
“你是为了接近Able才加入了OMEGA-7B吗？还是说……建立OMEGA-7B就是你的提议？”  
她的推理能力、战斗能力、随机应变能力和反应速度远在Iris之上。  
天色渐渐暗下去。  
“是的，建立OMEGA-7B确实是我的提议。”  
Cain结束了他的回答，无声地拒绝了为自己和Able辩护。  
这样的答案也许Iris会满足，但她并不。  
“刚刚你想说却没有说的是什么？” 她的身体离开椅背前倾着，“你不敢告诉我和Iris的是什么？”  
已经连这都觉察到了吗？Cain心想，还真是小看了她。  
“身为‘保护者’和‘制裁者’的我，是不会这样轻易上当的，你已经了解了吗，Cain？”  
她究竟还知道什么？她还想知道什么？  
“是因为‘他’吗？”她问。  
熟悉的辞藻从本不应该知道它的人的口中说出。  
从这一刻起，Cain在这场谈话中处于了下风。  
“‘沉默是最好的防守’吗？”Iris的脸上露出那张脸的主人永远不会露出的轻蔑笑容。  
“你会顾忌着你要保护你想要保护的人和维持奴隶一般的安定生活，所以会拼命抹消这件事的存在和它的影响。但我并没有什么可顾忌的，看吧，这就是我和Iris与你们的区别。”  
他猜测她甚至和他知道的一样多。  
“一旦这件事从Iris的口中说出去，后果是什么你知道吧？”Cain反问。  
一成不变的语气并没有让她无措，反而是她意料之中。  
“不论最后会不会演变到那个地步，我都会保护Iris，就像之前我做的那样。”  
对于她而言，保护Iris是第一位的，其次才是帮Iris摆脱基金会的控制。  
“那样的混乱会给我们制造机会。即使基金会追杀我们，只要我们走出去，我们就是自由的，直到自然死去——或是被杀死为止。”  
她缓缓闭上了眼，带着满足的微笑。  
“你看，这足够当做交换的筹码了吗？”  
再睁开眼时，她问，依然带着笑容。  
Checkmate！  
“你要什么？”Cain妥协。  
“这就当做是你的许诺，我记住了，总有一天我会用到你的许诺的。”  
“你就不怕我杀了Iris和你来封口？”  
“可以的话……”她眯起眼，“你就试试吧。”  
她起身，这场谈话已经结束，她的目的达到了。  
Cain仍然坐在椅子上。  
“Iris不知道你的存在对吧？”  
她停下了脚步。  
“Iris以为这些事情都是她自己做的。”  
“那又怎么样呢？我可是她一直想要成为的强大的人的模样啊。”  
“她觉得自己身上背负着罪恶。”Cain的眼中透着寒意，“你已经要把她吞噬了。”  
她轻笑。  
“你也知道的，一旦那一天到来……”Cain对着将要走出去的她说，“有一些事情只有你能做到。”

Iris的负责人和心理医生不知道他们谈了什么。  
当Iris从会客室出来的时候，她哭着向两位一直关心她的人道了歉，并且希望她们能给颈部骨折的在病床上躺着的可怜女研究员带去她的歉意和祝福。

Site-17的走廊里，Cain和Iris并肩走着。  
就像以前一样。  
“我听说了你难过的时候就会把自己缩成一个团。这一点和Able还真是像呢。”  
Iris叹了口气。  
“自己安于被过去所困而止步不前，并不是你否认自己还有能力去爱和被爱的理由。”  
“我知道的啊，Cain。”  
Iris停下脚步看着他。  
“你对自己说过无数遍了吧，这种话。”  
Cain下意识地避开她的目光。  
“连你自己都不会相信的吧？”  
Iris站在她的收容室前，收容室的门缓缓打开。  
她挤出一个微笑。  
“Cain，晚安。”  
Cain目送着她进入收容室，她的身影渐渐被关上的收容室门所取代。  
在这之后，Site-17的走廊里只剩下他一个人。  
“晚安，Iris。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读结束本章节后请阅读   
[Side B ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090971/chapters/50180102)


	13. Adrien（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2017.02.07
> 
> 请在阅读完[Side B ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090971/chapters/50180267)之后再阅读本章节
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
理论上，任何一个组织都应该有直属于该组织最上层的人员和内部团体。在完成一些机密度高的任务和组织内部调查时，这些直属于最上层的人员和内部团体会被派出。  
在基金会中，直属于O5议会的人或组织是存在的，如机动特遣队ALPHA-1、机动特遣队BETA-1、SCP-030、SCP-073等。  
GOC中有直属于其顶层的调查小队。  
混沌分裂者中有直属于其顶层的科学家团体。

Adrien Andrews进入基金会之前的生活跟一个普通人一样平凡。他曾想过，作为一个平凡人简单度过一生也未尝不是个好主意。  
或许是因为他注定不平凡，所以操持万物之理的神才会给他那么长的时间沉淀自我。  
等到后来他自己终于发现这道理时，他已经在SCP-212面前了。

Adrien被工作人员引导进会客室时他简直都想骂娘，眼前这个低着头摆弄着棋子的人——他这盘棋的对手——身上有着张扬的暗红色刺青。  
妈的……！  
Adrien庆幸他控制住了自己没有骂出声来。  
这不是SCP-076吗！  
Able在Adrien露出一副即将赴死的表情时抬起头来看他。  
意外地，是个面目清秀的男人。  
“你们基金会是没人了吗才安排你来跟我下棋？”Able瞪着Adrien。  
意料之中的嘴下不留情。  
房间里过分的安静和诡异的气氛让Adrien浑身不自在。在等待Able出手的间隙，他鼓起勇气瞟了一眼对面的Able——很好，对方并没有发现他的对手在偷看他。  
Able思考的样子认真得让人着迷，Adrien讶异于“那个SCP-076”竟然有如此沉稳的时刻，想着说不定和这家伙一起工作可能也不错。  
出人意料地，这时Able把目光从棋盘上移开，看向Adrien。  
四目相对。  
发觉Adrien的视线透过镜片无礼地投向自己，Able皱着眉瞪了回去。  
Adrien像个被当场抓包的犯人一样迅速低下头去，强迫自己的眼神锁在棋局上。放在桌下的左右手相交叠，试图以此抑制住彼此的颤抖。  
会被杀死的吧？  
Adrien的大脑中此刻容不下一颗棋子——几乎燃尽了每一个细胞来计划自己的逃跑计划，如果下一秒Able就站起来砍他……  
并没有。  
Able照常走了下一步，连棋子落下的声响都和之前一样。  
Adrien松了口气。  
更让他放松的是，Able走的这步让他发现了他的对手布局的破绽。  
——乘胜追击。  
Adrien悬着的心放下了大半，这使得他有余裕整理一下之前的两分钟发生了什么——这让他觉得自己确实像个犯人了。  
他觉得另一个男人长得好看——其实，这想法还算比较好处理——真正让他不知所措的是，他竟然只是和Able坐在一起就已经开始放开思绪去想以后的事情：他们在OMEGA-7共事，他们共同在战场上浴血，他们私下关系融洽——甚至互相以“哥们”称呼……  
这种感觉让他有点熟悉，中学时他和全校最受异性欢迎的那名女孩共进晚餐时他也曾经有过这种猜测——也许是臆想？——不，其实是幻想。  
事实证明这并不是幻想。后来他成为了这名女孩唯一的异性朋友——不，他成为了这名不敢信任任何人的脆弱女孩唯一的朋友。直到进入基金会前，他还和这位女孩有着密切的联系——只不过不是面对面，而是借助网络。  
想到这份经历，他稍微有了些信心，也许他和Able真的可以成为朋友。  
这让他想到他刚刚被Able瞪了一眼。刚才Able瞪他的眼神是如此……像一个真正的、有血有肉的人类。  
“集中，Andrews。”Able命令道。  
这使得Adrien从思绪中抽身出来并迅速移了一步棋。他不敢抬头去看Able，像是生怕Able能从眼神里窥见他的想法一样。  
不能成为朋友的话……仔细想想也可以接受。  
所以只要不让他讨厌我就好了吧？  
Able的漏洞越发明显，Adrien占有明显的优势。尽管大局已定，但Able还在做着垂死挣扎。  
这盘蠢棋。赢定了的Adrien暗暗骂着。  
——事实上，真正愚蠢的，是自己吧？  
结局——Adrien在棋局上赢了Able，这为他打开了通向OMEGA-7的大门。  
只是那时的他还不知道，这只不过是一切的开始，在这一刻他的结局就已经注定，现在他只不过是迈出了第一步。


	14. Adrien（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发表于2017.02.11
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
现任或曾任机动特遣队队员的人员想转到另一个机动特遣队任职，需要提交书面文件，在两队总负责人都批准的情况下，允许调动。  
从未担任过机动特遣队队员的新人想进入机动特遣队任职，需要机动特遣队总负责人批准并审核，通过后，需要参加该机动特遣队下属的新兵训练队进行特训，最终考核合格后准许加入。

进入OMEGA-7的新兵训练队之后，Adrien的生活艰难了起来。  
Adrien所在的这期OMEGA-7新兵训练队共八人——四男四女，最后只有五人能成功进入OMEGA-7，落选的三人可以选择随机分配到其他机动特遣队或再接受一期训练。  
训练的第一天就让Adrien有了一种身处地狱的错觉。且不说他们的训练官是对部下一贯高标准严要求的Able，Adrien同期的每个人都卯足了劲来确保自己不是那三个失败者之一。在他看来，他们脖子上凸起的青筋几乎都快成了“努力”二字的形状，他们脸上总挂着的那副严肃高远的表情用人类的语言翻译过来就是“竞争”。不过，在训练结束以后，这些竞争者之间却是一派其乐融融的友好景象。  
进入OMEGA-7是一件很光荣的事情，这八个人都知道，但很明显，有一些人对它的理解要比其他人更深一些。在零碎的休息时间，“那些人”会绕着操场慢跑或者做些什么强度低的训练，而不是简单的只是休息。Adrien可不是“那些人”之一，他珍惜这为数不多的可以自由控制的时间。比起自虐，他更喜欢坐在场边的树荫里观察他的七个同伴——七个竞争对手。  
另一方面，他和Able的关系发展得出乎他的意料——毕竟不是每个人都能得到“在场边闲坐着的时候被Able搭话”这样的殊荣。虽然只是一些平常的对话——如果用Able的思维理解的话——但这足以让Adrien感到Able信任他胜过OMEGA-7的任何一个人。同时，他对Able的恐惧也在渐渐消失。  
他觉得Able把他看成是特别的。  
那个想法再一次浮现了出来。  
——“也许我真的能和Able成为朋友”。

不知从何时起，Adrien决心改变自己，成为“那些人”其中之一。他拼命追赶荣光尽头背对他的Able——那个披着阳光的骄傲的人。他开始不再荒废休息时间，不论是在训练场上还是实战中，他拼了命去证明自己不是个废物，是个能配得上OMEGA-7队员这个称号、有资格称Able为长官的人。  
起初他还以为这些都是因为自己年轻气盛热血沸腾，这些想法和行为只不过是和其他人一样的，对名为OMEGA-7的荣光的追求。后来他发现，他开始因为Able一句“Adrien你体质还是跟不上大家啊”早早起床在操场跑圈，他开始因为Able讽刺他“反正打靶也打不中所以把弹药给你就是浪费”而在宵禁以后仍然赖在射击场不走，他开始因为Able嘲笑他过时的夹克而买来新潮的牛仔衬衫，他的目光开始久久停驻在Able裸露在外的皮肤上，他开始因为Able的突然接近而心跳加速语无伦次，他明白他已经不仅仅是想和Able成为朋友了。Able对他特殊的关注——他一向为自己的头脑感到满意，现在，Able也认可了他的头脑——让他自然而然地觉得，既然他是那个特别的人，他当然有资格占有他的长官。当然，这种强烈的自信也就只会出现在他自己一个人胡思乱想的时候。  
特别的人。  
独一无二的人。  
在他进入基金会之前，任何一个和他熟识的人都会说，Adrien Andrews喜欢当“那个特别的人”：小时候是班级中成绩最好的孩子，中学时是学校最受异性欢迎的那位女孩唯一的朋友，大学时是唯一一个能用自己编写的代码黑了整个学校的系统——并且不仅是说说，而是真敢做的人。不自觉间，他把这个习惯延续到了进入基金会。  
当他发现他已经不仅仅满足于“和Able成为朋友”的时候，所有让Adrien感到“我在Able眼里是特别的”的蛛丝马迹都只会让他自我膨胀。  
他明知道这是扭曲的满足感，却还是沉迷于此。  
有时候他甚至觉得，他走在其他同期训练生之间时，他有一种莫名的骄傲；他甚至控制不住自己去想，如果Able让他与SCP-682面对面肉搏也许他真的会挺身而出，如果Able让他杀掉Cain那么他也许真的会自愿与Cain同归于尽——当然，这是不现实的，Able也不会下达这么荒唐的命令。  
实际上，Adrien的妄想大多停留在一个令他不安的方面——如果哪天他不再是那个最特别的人，会发生什么？  
是啊，会发生什么呢？  
Adrien Andrews拒绝失去拥有的东西，即使那只不过是虚幻的泡影。  
——如果不能承受失去的话，那还不如不要拥有。  
世界对Adrien而言，在他睁开眼睛那一瞬间，清晰而明亮了。  
——对啊！  
所以，他需要做的，就只不过是确保对他的长官的感情克制在正常范围内。  
——说起来倒是容易。  
当仰慕上升到不应触及的高度，体面些的归宿就只有回归到仰慕。  
因为害怕失去而拒绝拥有实在是一件太过可悲的事情。  
就是这样的、抱有这种心情的Adrien，与那个人的生活交汇了。


	15. 特别的人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2017.02.13

想着只要不那么目的明确地努力就可以冲淡对Able的感情，Adrien捡起了之前荒废休息时间的习惯。以后的日子简直像重新构建的生活一样惹人不安，不过好在他适应能力很强。  
趁着还来得及，一切都还可以重写。  
虽然Adrien的人际交往能力正常，他也并不排斥与别人结交，但比起与并不熟悉的同伴生硬地捆绑在一起，他更喜欢一个人静静地坐在树荫里观望其余七个同期训练生努力的身影。  
他们的喧闹让只属于他的那份宁静更加深长。

一段时间后，Adrien发现他之前错了：并不是除了他的所有人都在拼尽全力。这让他感到惊讶，除了他以外，竟然还有一个人拒绝成为“那些人”之一。  
那个人是Beatrice Maddox——一个在休息时间里总是靠着围墙看向远方的人。  
她金发碧眼，眼神明亮而寒冷，皮肤白得有些不健康，身材高挑而匀称。她总是一个人。但若是有人向她提议同行，她会笑着答应。不知是巧合还是怎样，没有谁能与她同行第二次。不论是因为寂寞无趣而临时拉她作伴的人，还是试图向她表露好感的男人，谁都没有再找过她。  
在Adrien看来，她是一朵高岭之花。她并不清高，也不疏远他人、她善良，还有温暖的笑容，但她却是不可触及的，她与其他人之间好似横生了一道无形的墙壁。  
Beatrice真是个厉害的人，Adrien想。明明笑得那么温暖，却能让人感受到明确的距离感。  
仿佛Beatrice的存在能给Adrien带来微弱的认同感，他不自觉地把关注放在了这个并不熟悉的人身上；不论是在训练时还是在休息时，总向她所在之处投去目光。  
一次，他约她同行，她微笑着答应了。虽然并肩行走的路程那么短，两人也只是客套的交谈着，但他却觉得莫名安心。  
有一种这不是最后一次的错觉。  
就像这一次只是对将会成为日常的事情进行的一场预演。

长跑训练是Adrien的噩梦，1500米的距离在后期举步维艰。每一次的长跑最后一位都会被Able骂个狗血淋头。  
换言之，每次长跑之后，Adrien都会被Able骂个狗血淋头。  
环形的操场跑道是无数个没有尽头的轮回。Adrien曾经为了能让自己强大到有资格追随Able，自愿踏入这条没有终点的跑道。  
——不行，现在不能想这个。  
几乎没有力气的Adrien，像个提线木偶一样，像台出现故障的老爷车一样，朝着前方吃力地跑着。  
“还有200米！”  
Able朝他喊道。  
结束长跑的训练生们会在短暂停留一会后离场，三三两两结伴去吃晚饭。  
晚饭。  
——不行，现在也不能想着吃晚饭。  
在Adrien的印象里，每次他到终点时，就已经没有除了Able的别人在了。等到他被Able训完，黑夜与繁星已经接管了苍穹。  
训练场的地理位置使得奔跑的训练生们能够看到一片完整的天空和边际的地平线。此时此刻，光线已经暗了下来，夕阳剩着一半赖在地平线上，繁星四散在东边黑尽的天，地上斑驳的影被拉得瘦高。  
“100米！”  
Able的声音。  
Able的身影终于出现在Adrien正前方的视野里。  
似乎他身边还站着一个人。  
好熟悉。  
终于冲过终点后，Adrien跌坐在地上喘着粗气，脑子不受控制地嗡嗡作响。  
“站起来，Adrien。”Able走到他旁边，用一贯的语气强制命令着，“是谁告诉你长跑之后可以立刻坐着的？站起来！”  
他条件反射一般要站起来，这才发觉手脚已经一并失去了站起来的力气。  
Able摇着头叹了一口气，把他提了起来。  
Adrien调整了一下姿势让自己站稳，像以往一样，等待着Able的训斥。  
“9分34秒18。”Able的语气柔和了许多，“比以往有进步啊。”  
“而且，最近几次一直在提高。”  
最近一直……吗？  
Adrien尚处于恢复中的大脑有些不能理解这条信息。  
即使没有额外练习也提高了？  
“还有啊……”Able抬起胳膊勾住了Adrien的脖子，这让Adrien一个趔趄，差点又摔在地上。  
突然的亲密接触让Adrien一时慌乱，Able的压制和慌张无措使得他体温上升，呼吸也愈发急促了起来。  
“你小子倒是能耐。”Able笑着，“她等了你好久了。”  
Able勾在Adrien脖子上的手臂使他们一起转过身去。  
那人丝毫没有长跑过后的疲态，在终点旁边立的笔直；金色的发整齐地盘在脑后，在昏暗的光线里格外明亮。  
在白昼与黑夜交替之时，Adrien与Beatrice互相映在彼此的眼中。

那天Adrien成为了第一个、也是唯一一个被Beatrice主动邀请的人，只是那时他并没有意识到这一点，也不会知道这会让他变得更特别。  
一如他不知道他们的未来是那样的……  
……那样的特别。

一切缺乏体力锻炼的Adrien和肌肉发达的其他人做起来困难的项目，看上去Beatrice都能熟练且轻松地完成，美中不足的是，每次都会出现一些小差错。Adrien曾怀疑过是Able故意找Beatrice的麻烦。不过，仔细想来，Able纠正的也有道理——确实是Beatrice犯了一些小错误。

在一次上午的休息时间里，Adrien像以往一样坐在树荫里。Beatrice走了过来，挨着Adrien坐下。她一半的身体在树荫外面——暴露在阳光下，Adrien挪了挪，好让Beatrice能够整个人进入树荫的庇护。  
烈日之下的训练场中央，另六个人正在进行他们日常的、自己给自己增加的、额外的训练。  
“你为什么不去加入他们呢？”Adrien装作漫不经心地问。  
Beatrice轻笑。  
“……因为没有必要啊。”  
Adrien叹了一口气。  
那么他的猜测是真的了。  
“Beatrice，我一直关注着你。”  
Adrien转过头去看着Beatrice的侧脸，对方似乎并没有转头过来的意思。  
“那我真是受宠若惊了呢。”  
一贯的调侃语气。  
从那次Beatrice在长跑后等待Adrien以后，他们的关系更近了些。包围着Beatrice的无形墙壁在面对Adrien的时候，融化了许多。  
“自从进入训练队以来，你每月排名都是正中间的第四名。”  
“中庸才是正确的为人处世之道啊。”  
Beatrice转头过来看他。  
“不，不仅仅如此。每项训练你都很熟练——就像之前已经进行过无数次一样，当然这是不可能的——我们八个应该都是没上过战场的新人，若是‘老兵’的话，只需要书面申请就可以进入OMEGA-7了。”  
Beatrice觉得有趣。她想知道Adrien都知道什么——他接下来要说什么。  
“我还在射击训练结束后分析过你的射击靶。十发子弹的位置就像是特意安排好了一样，看上去像是射偏了的每一发都是有意为之——‘射偏的’每一发都打在所击中环的正中间，‘没有射偏的’十环的则是正中靶心。‘射偏’和‘没有射偏’的顺序没有规律可循，看上去就像像是普通的发挥不稳一样——当然这也是你有意为之……如果按照表象来看的话，你只不过是个训练队中射击水平一般的人。我确信这是你想让大家……或者想让Able这样认为。”  
初夏的微风拂过，笼罩在Adrien和Beatrice身上的树荫和每一片挂在枝头的树叶一起，跟随风的旋律摇动。  
“实际上，你是精于射击的——不仅如此，在其他方面你也很优秀。有一次长跑时，我好不容易赶上在跑在第四位的你。你的呼吸是那么均匀，身体完全没有疲态。还有你等我的那次也……我相信你有一定的理由来掩饰你的能力，但是……”  
“所以呢？你的结论是……？”  
Beatrice笑得更深了。  
“你究竟是谁？”Adrien压低了声音，“Beatrice Maddox甚至可能都不是你的真名！你究竟是朋友还是敌人？”  
话语出口后，他只感觉手脚冰冷，心脏不受控制的高速跳动。面前这个笑着的女人可能有千种面孔，谁知道下一秒她用来面对他的将是哪副？  
Beatrice被他一本正经的样子惹得发笑。  
“如果我是你的敌人，”她敛起先前轻松的表情，低声说道，“那么你觉得你还能活着走出Area-25吗？”  
Adrien倒吸一口冷气。  
“你……这是在威胁我吗？”  
Adrien战战兢兢、强作镇定的样子逗得Beatrice弯下腰去笑个不停，几乎要呛到。  
Adrien被留在疑惑里发愣。  
缓神过来，他确定了一点：Beatrice——或者是什么其他的名字，谁管呢——不是敌人。  
没机会等到Beatrice解释，休息时间就结束了。如果不想挨Able骂的话，最好快点去列队站好。

在之后的一段时间里，Adrien再也没有提起这件事，Beatrice也没有试图解释什么，继续扮演着以往的那个平凡普通的Beatrice。他们的关系和之前一样，就像那件事根本没有发生过一样。

从什么时候开始，平凡普通的Beatrice开始变成了不平凡的Beats了呢？  
那是几星期之后的事了。


	16. 野望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2017.02.15
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报（本次是官设）：  
附件166-A片段：  
一名SCP特工通过联系当地牧师得知了这一事件并前去处理。当他同样陷入了此种强烈的恋慕之情后，指挥部立即中止了行动，监禁了此名特工，并派遣了一名女性特工来执行此回收任务。Beatrice Maddox特工之后和女修道院的院长嬷嬷进行了协商，并将SCP-166转移到基金会设施内以进行监管和研究。

那是一场跟以往一样的搏斗对抗，八个人随机分成四组，进行对抗。Adrien默默在心里祈祷不要和Beatrice分到一组，毕竟他是唯一一个知道Beatrice究竟有多强的人。他和Beatrice关系亲密起来以后，他终于了解到Beatrice的性格与他先前所见的高岭之花完全不同——岂止完全不同，简直就是两个极端。Beatrice的性格简直恶劣至极——Adrien想来都发冷汗。得知了Beatrice的真正实力许是Adrien灵巧的脑子使他倒霉了，她倒也趁着他倒霉，仿若无事一般开着悚人的玩笑。Adrien明知是玩笑，却不由自主地在她拿起餐刀比划时恐惧。照这样，若是训练时恰巧分到一组，假借事故之名顺手杀他灭口似乎也不是什么不可能的事情……  
嗯，很好，没有和Beatrice分到一组。  
Adrien松了口气，抬头看了看对面肌肉发达的男人。  
反正不论和另外的谁一组结局都是一样的。  
他的目光避开正前方的男人，看向后面场地的Beatrice，她的对手也是一个肌肉发达的男人。虽然“肌肉发达的男人”在男性特工中算是最常见的身材类型，但Adrien还是隐约为他能和Beatrice面对同样的敌人而感到开心。  
当然，结局——自然是截然不同的两种。

“啊！好疼！”  
鼻青脸肿的Adrien坐在凳子上向后仰头，躲开Beatrice伸过来的蘸着碘酒的棉签。Beatrice翻了个白眼，忽略Adrien的哼哼，继续消毒Adrien的伤口。  
“所以你到底在得意个什么啊？”伴随着Adrien的一声惨叫，Beatrice问，“在你看到对手的时候，在庆幸对面不是我吗？”  
她笑了。  
“啊……”Adrien拉长声音，“你那算是什么啊……两招就把对方打倒了……”  
“有点厌倦‘中间’的感觉了呢，”Beatrice眯着眼，“也许认真起来的感觉能不错？”  
“所以你从来都没有认真对待过训练吗？”Adrien扯着嗓子把脸凑过去，“好过分啊……你到底是何方神圣啊？”  
本来只是开着玩笑的，却不经意间扯到了这个尴尬的话题。  
连空气都凝固的不自在感使得Adrien僵直了身体。Beatrice虽然收起了笑容，但是给Adrien处理伤口的手却没有停。  
“BETA-7。”Beatrice淡淡地说，“我曾经是BETA-7的一员。”  
“你一定听说过SCP-166——每个基金会的男人都知道她——你会很乐意知道是谁收容了她。”  
“哦……我的天……”  
Adrien抬起头看她，训练场过于明亮的灯光在她的身后只是一团模糊的白影。  
“我的名字在档案里只不过是字母B后跟着一长串黑条，”Beatrice又蘸了一些碘酒，涂在Adrien的脸上，“被抹掉的特工名字只有在特工殉职之后才会被公开。想象一下吧，几十年后我们的名字就会出现在基金会资料里——OMEGA-7，Adrien Andrews……BETA-7，Beatrice Maddox……”  
“‘曾是’……”Adrien抓住Beatrice的手腕，迫使Beatrice停止给他上药，专心于这场谈话，“然后发生了什么？”  
“我猜，发给你们这些新人的阅读资料上已经没有去年那场SCP-008的收容失效事件了。”  
“什么——！”  
“啊……果然。”Beatrice看着Adrien青一块紫一块的脸，“那个时候被派出去的就是我们，然后……”  
Beatrice俯身贴近Adrien，灰蓝色的眸子里映着Adrien茫然的脸。  
“……所有其他人都死了。”  
——那绝不是应该出现在幸存者脸上的表情。  
“基金会之后研究了SCP-008对于不同性别的人感染率和致死率，但是一无所获。”Beatrice俯身在Adrien耳边轻语着，“你想知道为什么吗？”  
她身上独特的香味、她打在Adrien耳侧的呼吸和过近的距离让Adrien有些不知所措。  
——这样好像……也不错……？  
——如果这一刻能够不结束就好了。  
这样的想法出现在Adrien脑中。  
这感觉有些似曾相识。  
他回翻着记忆，试图找出是何时什么事或什么人激起了他这份感觉，却发现近期的记忆全是Beatrice。自他决心与Able不越过那条线以后，他的记忆被Beatrice占满了。  
“你不会想知道他们做过什么才值得让我冒那个险。”  
“你……”  
Adrien的话被Beatrice的吻打碎到肚子里。  
那时他明白了，被打得鼻青脸肿，和探知Beatrice的过往，只不过是得到这个吻的代价。

从所谓的“上面派来的人”进入Area-25的那天起，Adrien就能隐约感受到其中的异样，“对OMEGA-7和Able进行一场秘密的评估”这个可能的目的并不是他不安的原因。当所有的植物被清除、食堂增加肉食以后，Adrien头脑中的警钟敲响了。  
……SCP-073。

在那唯一的一次OMEGA-7参与的SCP-682收容工作中，最后时分Cain从天而降时，Adrien身边的队员都惊讶惶恐到了极点——毕竟档案上明确写着禁止073-076交互实验，而此时他们亲眼所见正是这个场景。  
至于Adrien，惊讶自然是惊讶的，程度却没有那么深——毕竟这已经是他意料之中的事件。事情既然已经发展到了这个地步，以后……Cain和Able明面上一起合作的可能性还是很小。如果Cain继续做着幕后工作呢？为了解释清楚这件事并消除队员们的疑虑，大概会趁机正式宣布Cain加入OMEGA-7了吧。  
能理智思考是对Adrien而言不可或缺的事情，尤其是在紧要关头和状况突变时——比如现在。然而，另一种心情焦躁地让他抗拒这个事实和既定的未来。  
他压抑了许久的感情，在那个瞬间，冲破了束缚，骤然苏醒。  
——他对Able仰慕之上的感情，以及他对自己身为“于Able而言是个特别的人”的满足感。  
即使他觉得他放下了这份横生的感情，它却从未消失。实际上，它们依然盘踞在他脑海。现在好了，Cain的到来可以使这一切彻底被终结了。  
Cain把他从他的王座上推了下去。

早在他刚到OMEGA-7的时候，他就与Cain有过一次见面。那时候才能Cain行色匆匆，像是受人委托来取什么文件。  
“如果那个时刻来临，”Cain蓝色的眼眸在黑夜中发出令人不安的光，“别犹豫，做你该做的，我不会有事。”  
那人只不过是SCP-073——受制于基金会的若干未知力量之一，怎能行动如此自由，又怎会态度如此泰然？  
与那人的眼神接触的时刻让他感到彻骨的寒。  
那时他就明白了，Cain即使身为SCP也能轻松做到身为OMEGA-7队员的他只敢念想而无法动手去做的事情。  
比如进行精细的医学实验。  
比如直接为O5议会做事。  
比如拥有Able。  
那时就隐约明白的道理夹杂着不安，在此刻，弥漫到空气里，将他牢牢包围。他仿佛瞬间就陷在了地底。  
即使身为错误的王统治着暴民，在被推翻的时刻也会感到不甘。  
他知道他是正在撤离的。他的身体还是像一个训练有素的特工一样反应灵敏，但他的脑中却是一片空白。  
从前他总想知道，如果他不再是那个OMEGA-7中对Able而言唯一的特别之人，会发生什么？  
现在，答案出现了。


	17. 绷带

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2017.02.17
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：  
来介绍一下前文提到的OMEGA-7B的三个人。  
Sophia Walter，OMEGA-7B名义上的总负责人。编入OMEGA-7B前为Site-17的4级人员。2001年进入基金会。2004年，参加了████项目，并被提升为4级人员。2009年被编入OMEGA-7B。OMEGA-7B与OMEGA-7合并后，申请离职并回到Site-17，随后被调任其他站点，此后行踪不明。  
Rani Louis，全名Rani Louis Khan，原Site-17的4级人员。2003年进入基金会，2005年由Site-██调入Site-17。2009年被编入OMEGA-7B，随着OMEGA-7B和OMEGA-7的合并而正式调职Area-25。2011年与同期进入基金会的同事John Harrison研究员订婚。同年死于Area-25的原子弹爆炸。  
John Harrison，原Site-17的4级人员。2003年进入基金会。2009年被编入OMEGA-7B，随着OMEGA-7B和OMEGA-7的合并而正式调职Area-25。2011年与同期进入基金会的同事Rani Louis研究员订婚。同年死于Area-25的原子弹爆炸。

_如果你爱一个人爱到恨不得把他融进血液里……_

一切如Adrien所料，基金会正式宣布了Cain加入OMEGA-7。Cain，和其他三名OMEGA-7B工作人员的员工卡也替换为和其他OMEGA-7员工权限一样的、功能齐全的员工卡——在卡中心印着大大的希腊文“Ω-7”。这意味着原OMEGA-7B其余三人已经正式并入OMEGA-7，以后Cain的信息源将直接来自Area-25的OMEGA-7主系统。  
但是，一条条针对Cain的禁令却并没有全部取消。Cain不准在任何上级未允许的情况下与Able接触——Able也是如此。Cain的工作，除了与以前一样的分析敌情和伤亡预计，还加上了评估作战方案这一项，也就是说，所有OMEGA-7的作战计划都要被Cain审核，甚至修改。  
所有人都想知道，温和的Cain和暴躁的Able——互相仇恨着的、互相羁绊着的两人——站在一片土地上，会发生什么。  
当然，他们是希望什么都不要发生的。毕竟这也是为了他们自己好。  
在OMEGA-7B正式并入OMEGA-7的第二周，曾经的OMEGA-7B的主负责人Sophia Walter提交了调动申请，被批准离开OMEGA-7，离开Area-25。具消息总是很灵通的Rani说，Walter在回到Site-17后，请求调到其他站点工作。后来，她离开了Site-17，现在没有人知道她调动到了哪里。  
原本的OMEGA-7B指挥室，在另三人不再在这里工作以后，变成了Cain的私人领地。假使没有禁令的束缚，比起到人多的地方去跟大家一起工作，他还是喜欢在相对熟悉的环境里一个人在窗边面对他的笔电。  
——还是连接不上吗？  
他想。  
——已经这么多次了，连Area-25的系统都能黑进去，为什么这个却不能……  
一个可怖的念头在他的脑海里飞速掠过。

之后几次OMEGA-7的任务都进行得很顺利，直到后来OMEGA-7被委托护送SCP-1176送去Site-73的任务。  
有可靠情报称混沌分裂者的特工将要在一个确定的位置伏击车队并要夺走SCP-1176。因此OMEGA-7将直接埋伏在指定的地点，等待混沌分裂者的特工出现，直接击毙，如果情况允许的话，活捉指挥官。

Cain接到命令的第一时间就请求与O5直接会面。在会议室迎接他的是O5-8——只有O5-8。  
“长官，这次的出击命令是谁下发的？”Cain的语调依然平静。  
“是我，SCP-073。”O5-8摊手，“我是主管OMEGA-7事务的，不是吗？”  
“您和其他O5议员商量过吗，阁下？”Cain问。  
他依旧平静得像一潭波澜不惊的水。  
“我不认为有这个必要。”O5-8说。  
“您错了，阁下。”  
O5-8从Cain平稳的声音里察觉出了一丝对他的压迫。  
“恕我直言，您升任O5-8的职位时间不长，您可能没有注意到OMEGA-7从来没有执行过与混沌分裂者有关的任务。如果您能够使用您的权限重新阅读一下SCP-076的文档的隐藏部分，您就会知道为什么了，您也会知道您现在犯了一个多么巨大的错误。”  
O5-8抬起头微笑着看着Cain，依然一副统揽大局的坦然神情。  
“……您一旦把OMEGA-7派出去，就要做好失去SCP-076的准备。”  
Cain直视着O5-8。  
“真难得啊，Cain……”O5-8露出一个笑容，直呼他的名字——这是第二次了。  
“你的反应……真是出人意料。”  
Cain站在原地一动不动，依旧是连表情都没有显露分毫。  
——这个人……  
“命令一旦发出，就不会撤销的。撤销命令？这有损O5议会的名声。”  
O5-8站起来，走到Cain身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“那么……这次特许你和OMEGA-7的队员们一起参战好了。”他笑着，肚子上的脂肪随着他的声音一起颤抖。  
“你在场的话，你是不会让混沌分裂者的人从我们手里夺走SCP-076的，对吧？”  
——“我们”……？

Cain和其他OMEGA-7队员收到的任务指示是一样的——仅仅是伏击。而Able的更复杂一些。他要缠上绷带短暂地扮演SCP-1176。护送SCP-1176的车队由五辆大面包车组成。其中一辆是预定的搭载SCP-1176的车子——实际上这里面搭载的棺材里躺着的是Able。SCP-1176与其他护卫人员一起搭载其他车辆从其他道路前往Site-73。当混沌分裂者的特工们逼停车队并直奔SCP-1176的车子时，在棺材里等待他们的是Able。这样左右夹击，绝不会给混沌分裂者的特工以余地。  
执行任务前六个小时，Able走进了Cain的收容室。  
Cain本是在敲打着他的笔电的，一看到Able的出现连忙合上了。  
“Iris说你拿走了绷带。”  
Able小心地避免着与Cain的发生视线接触。  
Cain把笔电放到一旁，从抽屉里拿出绷带，抬起一只眉毛问Able：  
“我来？”  
——还有六个小时，是不是有点早？  
Cain想着，笑着扯开卷在一起的绷带。  
Able默许了，站在Cain面前脱掉上衣。Cain把绷带从头开始缠遍Able的上身，既留出眼睛鼻子和嘴巴，又能挡住Able身上肆虐的暗红色刺青。Able的身高完美中和了他的体重，使他看上去那么纤细，纤细又强健。  
柔美和阳刚在他身上得到绝佳的融合。  
Able下身穿着的像是类似原始住民穿着的袍子，Cain站在他面前拉着那柔软单薄的布料的一角。  
“这个也要脱掉吗？”Cain抬头看他。  
“我看资料上写着SCP-1176也穿着这种东西。”  
Able脸有点不争气地红了。  
Cain蹲下身去在Able修长的两腿上缠着绷带，绷带与皮肤接触面上微痒的触感挠着Able不安分的心。Able看着没有看他眼睛的Cain，对方均匀的呼吸打在自己的裸露着的和绷带下的皮肤上。  
“完成了。”Cain直起身来，把绷带放在桌上。  
Able坐在了床上，低头看看自己缠满绷带的双臂，又抬头看着同样看着自己的Cain，想要表达什么的冲动越发强烈。  
灰色的眸子闪着微妙的光，Able抬起头看Cain又低下头去，欲言又止。  
Cain叹了一口气，缓缓露出笑容，走近Able按住了他的肩：  
“那么，久等了。”  
Able捧住Cain的脸与他接吻，被压抑着的欲火被引燃，Cain大口大口夺取着Able口腔内的氧气，他的舌在Able的口腔中肆意游动，这份热烈的情感灼烧得Able几近缺氧。  
Able被Cain按倒在床上，皮肤的棕、绷带的白和床单的酒红形成美妙的对比。  
“真有情调啊，Cain，他们竟然给你准备这样的床铺。”Able的手环上Cain的脖子。  
“也许是他们早就知道我会在这里上你。”Cain俯下身去，隔着绷带舔弄Able已经突起的乳尖。绷带被濡湿后乳尖鲜艳的红依稀可见。Cain隔着被濡湿的绷带用手揉搓Able的两个乳尖，粗糙的绷带刺激着Able敏感的神经，酥酥麻麻的因摩擦而产生的痛苦中滋生奇妙的快感。  
“就只是被玩弄乳尖而已，这里就一副硬得要射出来的样子……你究竟是忍了多久了……难不成你最开始就是为了这个才来的？”  
Cain一只手移到Able下身去撸动着Able饱涨的下体，另一只手更加粗暴地揉搓Able的乳尖。  
“呜嗯……你这狡猾的混蛋……”Able瞪着Cain，在Cain看来倒像是撒娇。  
Able动手解开Cain衣服的扣子，让他上身赤裸，轻轻抚摸着Cain锁骨肉体和机械交界的地方，那里有着恐怖的疤痕。  
每当看到那两道疤痕他都会觉得Cain背负了太多，而其中还有很大一部分即使是他也不曾知晓。  
Cain一直都是那样，独自承受着一切，独自地。那份孤独感让Able的心狠狠揪紧了，他想更强烈、更具体地向Cain表达他的爱，他想与Cain并肩站在世界的顶端，与他分担一切苦痛和伤悲——还有洗不清的罪。  
——因为啊，如果我们不能登顶，那么这世上便不再有王。  
他捧住Cain的脸，主动吻了上去，唇舌相缠。  
Able觉得Cain看着他的眼神中好像多了些难以言明的感情，那么痛苦，而又那么美丽。那双蓝眼睛深深吸引着他，几乎要榨干他的灵魂。  
“今天这么主动，这不像你。”Cain抚摸着Able缠着绷带的脸。想到将要执行的任务可能会使Able面对四十年前的过去，Cain的动作停滞下来，“你真的知道接下来我们面对的是什么吗？”  
“这么多废话！”Able嫌弃地拨开Cain的手，解开Cain的裤子抓住他的下体，满意地感觉到Cain身体的一阵轻颤。Able用那只缠着绷带的手简单撸动了两下Cain的下体，然后就含了进去。口腔的温热打乱了Cain的呼吸。  
——所以这时候更需要不顾一切的一场欢爱。  
他的手扣上Able的头，对方的长发已经凌乱。Able突然向上抬起眼与他对视，灰色的眼里闪着狡黠的光芒。  
Able吐出了Cain的下体，把Cain翻了个身压倒在床上，而自己趴在他身上。Able用缠满绷带的手撸动Cain涨大的下体，同时亲吻着Cain小腹的皮肤，黑瀑布一般的长发散落在Able的下腹和腿间，挠着Cain的皮肤，带来又酥又痒的触感。  
Able绑着绷带的手与Cain下体粗糙的接触在敏感的下体皮肤上产生微弱的电流直冲Cain的大脑，从未有过的巨大快感包容着他，将他吞噬。  
“Able……”Cain的手深深插进Able的发。  
“看吧，比起我的嘴你似乎更喜欢这只缠着绷带的手呢。”Able嘲讽着，更加用力地撸动，Cain的呼吸被彻底打乱，喘着粗气，Able的眼里盈满了计谋得逞的得意。  
“从刚才你给我绑绷带的时候的眼神我就知道，你想要这个。”  
Cain的身体向后仰去，更加紧密地与柔软的床铺接触，挺身射在了Able的手里和Able缠满绷带的身上。Able闭起眼睛吮吸着自己沾着Cain精液的手指，手指在Able嘴里进进出出，带出缕缕暧昧的银丝。当他睁开眼时看到Cain正在以一副玩味的表情看着他，带着挑衅的笑容。  
“你就这么喜欢我？”Cain语调低沉而磁性，撩动着Able脑海里残存不多的理智。  
“因为你蠢。”Able起身，让Cain已经射过一次又再次硬起来的阴茎抵住自己的后穴，带着不服输的充满挑衅意味的笑容坐了下去，自己上下动起来，让Cain跟着自己的节奏，“也许我就是喜欢愚蠢的人。”  
没有扩充，没有润滑，直接而干脆，野蛮人的做法——Able的做法。  
有些苍白的Cain的脸颊蒙上一层红色，他喘息着在Able身上抚摸，眼眶里盛满的满足溢出在空气里。  
在外人面前永远是一副波澜不惊面瘫脸的Cain，在Able面前永远都有着正常人的真实的感情波动，此时更是一副顺从情欲的模样。想到这里，Able深深满足。  
“好奇怪啊，Able，”Cain的手绕到Able身后伸进绷带里面去揉捏着Able丰满的臀部，托着他的臀部加快律动节奏，“我们有一周没做了吧？竟然比上次更容易进去呢。”  
“啊……也许只是因为一周没做……你的东西变细了。”Able瞪着他。  
“还是说实话吧，你是忍不住自己做了吧？”Cain更加加快节奏，“还是说，跟别人做了呢？”  
突然加快的节奏Able还没有适应，连绵不断冲击而来的快感让他除了喘息和呻吟根本没有办法用组织好的、精密的、充满他一贯的讽刺挖苦的风格的话语去回应Cain。  
“啊……哈……好快……已经要不行了……”Able身体的每一个细胞都在享受这种冲击带来的快感。  
“还是说……是Adrien？这小子可喜欢你了，你看不出来？”  
在Able正爽在兴头上的时候Cain突然放缓了节奏，快感的突然停止让Able觉得仿佛千万条虫子在啃食他的心——他的大脑，欲望不能得到缓解的痒意慢慢扩散到全身的每一个细胞。  
“别停下来……”Able哼哼着，连自己都不能理解为什么会说出这种话。  
“所以还是自己用手指了吧？”Able的睫毛上已经挂上了水珠，看到被自己欺负得快要哭出来的Able，Cain扣住Able的后颈给了他一个深吻。  
“你真应该看看自己的样子，这么美，”Cain的吻落在Able的颈间，细细碎碎，冰冷而深情，“你在渴望着我……你已经对我上瘾了。”  
“你还真敢说……难道你不是吗？”Able看着Cain充满情欲的蓝色眼眸，露出一个计谋得逞的笑容。  
Cain的阴茎还插在Able的后穴里，一直没有动作，就在这个时候Cain突然翻身，把Able压在了身下，这种激烈的动作直接让Able射了出来。  
“射了啊……”Cain的阴茎还插在Able的后穴里，享受着Able高潮瞬间后穴缩紧的猛烈快感。  
对于Able来说，仅仅是在被插着的时候换了个体位就射出来这种事情……  
他用胳膊遮住自己的脸不让Cain看到自己的脸。  
Cain开始抽动阴茎，掰开Able的胳膊吻着他滚烫通红的脸颊。他整根抽出又整根没入，准确地撞击在Able的敏感点上。在这种事情上，Cain比Able自己更了解他的身体。Able刚刚解放过的阴茎又硬了起来，希望得到碰触，然而Cain只是一味地抽插，手放在Able身体两侧，不去碰触Able。  
“Cain……”Able呻吟着，抓住Cain的一只手摸向自己的阴茎，“那里……”但Cain却立刻把手挪开，还扣住了Able的那只手臂。  
“想要的话，自己来吧。”Cain在Able的耳边，恶魔一般低语着。  
Able先是硬撑着，后来乖乖地还是把剩下的那只还可以自由活动的手伸到下身去，隔着绷带，自己撸动自己的阴茎，就像他为Cain做的那样。他浑身缠着绷带，被Cain压在床上——一只手被Cain扣住，另一只手上下撸动自己的阴茎——他明白为什么Cain之前那么喜欢他这只缠着绷带的手了。  
他胸前的两点在绷带下显露出形状和颜色，双腿大张，后穴被Cain入侵着，半阖着眼睛，仰着头，喉咙里溢出甜美的呻吟。在Cain看来，这幅美艳得画面狠狠刺激着他的视网膜和前列腺。他用力抽插着，滚烫的精液全数射在了Able的后穴里。与此同时，Able在自己撸动阴茎的刺激下和Cain的抽插下也射了出来。两个人相拥倒在酒红色的柔软大床上。  
——绷带……又得重新再缠一遍了。  
他们的呼吸逐渐平稳。彼此紧握着的手，却一直没有松开。

后来Able自己重新缠了一遍绷带。


	18. 杀戮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.02.18
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：  
出任务时，OMEGA-7队伍分为两部分。一部分是Iris为小队长的侦查小队，包括Iris和两名狙击手。其主要任务是侦查、报告和必要的狙击。另一部分是除侦查小队以外的所有人，习惯上称为“OMEGA-7主队”。OMEGA-7主队的指挥者为Able和另两名负责人。在执行完侦察任务后，侦查小队可以自行选择归队或继续独立行动，视情况而定。

_如果你爱一个人爱到恨不得把他融进血液里，_  
_那么当你失去这个人的时候，_  
_你会变成什么样子呢？_

预定地点是个乡间的丁字岔路口。  
Iris侦查小队的三人在最前，两名狙击手找好了位置趴在自然屏障后，Iris对着照片观察着道路的两旁寻找着异常。几十米外，OMEGA-7的其余人员也都端着枪在处于制高点的预定地点待命。Cain镇定得和其他人没什么两样。  
这只是一次简单的任务，就和以往一样。  
所有人都这么想着，除了……  
五辆车呈131的先后排列驶入Iris透过照片的视野，她挥手示意两名狙击手目标已经出现。按照情报，混沌分裂者的车将在那个岔路驶来，拐入主路以后将驶在车队前方，并向车队射击，以此逼停车队。  
车队已经行驶到视野中间，混沌分裂者的车迟迟没有出现。  
情报出错了？Iris想着，心头涌上一阵不安，继续通过照片近距离观察五辆车。  
通过照片，她发现其中一辆车的副驾驶车窗玻璃上残留有几滴血迹——拉近一看，副驾驶座位上是一具尸体！  
“车里是敌人！”Iris喊道。  
狙击手迅速反应过来，击中了最前面的车和最后面的车的两位驾驶员，两辆车在路上失控着。  
“射击油箱！”Iris命令道。  
两颗子弹几乎同时飞出，击中前后两辆车的油箱，两辆车同时烧了起来，强迫着车队停止，中央的三辆车的前路和后路都被燃烧的火焰阻绝。  
从五辆车上下来二十来人，几个走向正中间的车打开后车厢确认着“SCP-1176”的情况。  
“这是……”其中一个人打开了棺材盖，缠着绷带沉睡的Able映入他们眼帘。  
红的橙的火光之中，缠着绷带的Able睁开了眼睛——那是野兽的眼光，凶残而傲慢。他伸出手去，瞬间，一把黑色的巨斧就出现在他手里，利落地杀死了探着身看他的那个特工。  
Iris透过照片观察着这一切。  
“速度好快……”  
他在火光中挥动着巨斧，冰冷的金属搅动着火焰的热浪，原本紧实地绑在身上的绷带松松垮垮地围在身上，和乌黑的发丝一同在气流中飘动着。他挥起巨斧砍下去，血流迸溅，黑色的柏油道路出现了裂痕，敌人的尸体干净地碎成两半。  
混沌分裂者？现在他的四肢可是完完整整长在身上的，他迫不及待地大开杀戒，四十年前的份一起还给这个带给他痛苦和耻辱的组织。  
混沌分裂者的特工们开枪，子弹击中Able的头和身体。  
这点疼痛比起杀戮的快感来，算什么？  
死亡——Able的敌人的道路只通向死亡。他站在两旁铺着尸体的道路中央，挥动着巨斧向前走去，留下血色的脚印。他前进着，没有什么能阻挡他。车里的特工用对讲机呼叫支援。Able处理的方式——把车头削成一摊铁泥。深色的血液从里面缓缓渗出。  
混沌分裂者的支援部队马上就会从周边赶来，但是Able才不怕。  
他因为强大所以傲慢。  
但是啊，傲慢的人，往往会轻敌。

丁字路口的岔路口驶来一辆面包车。  
Iris透过照片监视着。  
“是敌人的增援部队！”Iris喊着。  
两名狙击手开枪，击中这辆车的两个轮胎。  
在车不受控制地冲出Iris的视野之前，车上的特工跳下了车。  
这里离着基金会所掌握的距离最近的混沌分裂者的基地也有相当一段距离，这次任务即使现在出现了意想不到的态势，对方的增援大部队也不可能迅速赶到。像这样小数额的增援部队，OMEGA-7处理起来应该完全没有问题。  
即使是这种退了一步的思考也丝毫不能让Iris安下心来。

就在这时， Iris所在的侦查地点的正后方——OMEGA-7主队所在的隐蔽地点突然发生了爆炸。混着尘土的烟雾冲天而起。  
像是她的担心应验了一般，更糟糕的事情发生了。

当支援特工走近战场时，他们发现道路已经被血肉淹没。空气中弥漫着一股令人作呕的腥臭，方才爆炸引起的火光还在，Able站在一群尸体之间，举着斧头露出挑衅的笑容。  
Able已经受伤，但是他才不在乎！他享受杀戮，彻底的享受。  
他享受杀死敌人的快感甚于一切。  
“掩护长官！”前来的支援部队的小队长命令着。  
Able回头看去，同时削掉了那小队长的头。靠近Able的敌人一个一个死去，直到一个没有全副武装的、五十多岁的胖男人冲到支援小队的最前，朝着Able连续开枪，耗光了他那把枪的子弹。  
子弹伤不了Able分毫。  
那男人开过枪之后就躲到了战斗人员们的身后，高喊着：  
“大家再坚持五分钟就好了！”  
是啊，再有五分钟你们就都不复存在了。Able嘲笑着。

Iris趁着道路上Able和敌人正打得火热，下令让侦查小队缓慢撤离侦查地点，更进一步靠近战场。  
在距离更近战场的地方找到隐蔽点之后，Iris再一次试图联系主队。  
“这里是Iris侦查小队呼叫OMEGA-7主队，汇报你们的伤亡情况。”Iris推了推耳麦，焦急地呼唤着。  
然而对面传来的只有断断续续的嗞啦声。  
“Iris小队长，要不我们回去吧！”一名队员提议。  
“不行，”Iris目光坚毅，“按现在的情况，很可能是我们的情报泄露了，对方已经知道了主队隐蔽地点，甚至也已经知道了侦查地点。”  
队员们沉默了。  
Iris叹了一口气，继续说道。  
“我们现在联系不上主队，只能推测主队……全部阵亡。”

Iris把联络主队和联络Area-25的任务交付给另一个队员，再次用她的能力投入进侦查工作。  
糟糕——！  
道路的尽头远远驶来两辆与之前一模一样的面包车，是另两支敌人的支援小队。  
Iris的头脑中突然闪过一个可怖的念头。  
——我们被抛弃了。


	19. 梦魇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.02.19
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
像基金会、GOC、混沌分裂者等等保密性极高的组织，在极特殊情况下，一些确实发生过的事情不会被记录在案，也就是说，找不到任何官方资料表示这件事确实发生过。基金会、GOC、混沌分裂者等等经常用这种方法处理一些有辱于组织名誉的事件或一些人。如果有人想要获得这件事/这个人确确实实存在过，唯一的途径就是从别人口中听说，同时这种方式使得其可信性大大幅度降低。

疾驰的两辆面包车一前一后接近Able的所在地。  
“记住了，我们的任务是确保SCP-076，要活捉他！”前车车厢里的小队长说着，“要达成这个目标，我们会损失很多。”  
在这两辆车所在的道路旁边的高地，正是OMEGA-7被伏击的埋伏地点，从那里扩散的烟雾笼罩着这片区域。  
“我很高兴能跟你们共事，对大多数人来说，这次任务就是最后一次了……我知道你们的心情，但任务毕竟还是最关键的。”  
烟雾之中，有一个人，衣服上布满了硝烟的颜色，从路旁踏上了这条马路，朝着疾驰而来的车辆走来。  
等到前车的司机察觉到这个人的存在时已经太晚——烟雾降低了司机的可见度——司机来不及反应，撞了上去。  
“为了完成这次任务，必要的话，哪怕是射杀同胞也……”  
沉闷的撞击声。  
那人还直直地立在那里，与被撞之前毫无分别。与他相撞的车却翻在一边。  
那人走过去，拉开变形的后车门，从那些腹部鲜红、双腿错位的尸体手上抢走他们的枪支和弹药。  
变形的车里有十五具尸体——十五个腹部有着十五个一模一样的血红的伤口，十五双腿折断成十五个一模一样的扭曲形状。

后车停下时，Cain刚好收集完武器，在一片狼藉中扭头看向后车司机。  
司机一阵战栗。  
那毫无情感的冰冷目光，就算隔着玻璃也能使人畏惧。  
“是SCP-073，长官。”司机急促地说，“持有武器。”  
“麻烦了……”那位长官皱了皱眉，“真是没想到，基金会竟然批准了SCP-073和SCP-076的交互实验。”

头晕目眩的感觉袭来时，是在Able被胖男人的子弹击中的第三分钟。  
这种熟悉的感觉是……  
“LOX-BETA。”胖男人从他前面站成一排的战斗人员中冒出头来得意地笑着，“你应该不会忘了它吧？”  
“什么……？”Able把巨斧深深插在地上，用来支持自己的身体。  
“记录上，LOX-BETA从未存在过。”胖男人仰着头从战斗人员中甩身出来，语气惹人厌的轻浮就像那个人，“你是这么想的，没错吧？”  
“我一直在想……Alex Loxian，上个世纪混沌分裂者忠实的、传奇般的工作者，为什么一夜之间就会背叛组织？直到后来我想明白了。”  
当那人走近Able时，Able用尽全部力气把那人推在地上。  
“你不是他！”Able咬着牙低吼，“你永远都不能成为他！”  
后面的战斗人员条件反射地迅速端起枪。  
“别挣扎了。等你醒来……”胖男人笑着从地上爬起来，挥手示意身后的战斗人员不要开枪，“就回到了你的噩梦。”  
Able恶狠狠的地瞪着他，直到他倒下去。巨斧瞬间瓦解成一片片黑色的小晶体，而这黑色的小晶体很快挥发不见。  
胖男人踢了一脚在地上沉睡的Able，用眼神示意战斗人员靠拢过来。他自己则和另一个特工——这组小队的小队长——走开一些，与围在Able身边的其余人拉开距离。  
“长官，接下来您与我们同行吗？”  
“啊……是的。”胖男人哼哼着，“我在那边的任务已经结束了。”  
“欢迎回来，长官！”  
砰。  
子弹正中一个特工的脖颈，一些鲜血喷了出来。  
“有狙击手！”  
“这怎么可能！OMEGA-7应该已经……”  
又一个特工倒下了。  
又一个。  
又一个。  
原本围在Able身边的敌人全数倒下，这段时间短到让胖男人和他身边那名特工措手不及。  
战场上只剩下这两个活人。  
胖男人慌了神，他身边的那名特工迅速站到他前面，举起枪警惕地四下张望。  
安静了好一阵子。  
“快，先确保SCP-076。”胖男人快步走向Able，招呼着那名特工，“等会还要去那边的废墟里确保SCP-105和SCP-073——不过那小姑娘可能已经死了。”  
“站住！”年轻女性的声音，从他们的身后传来。  
胖男人和那名特工转过身去，身后是端着狙击步枪的Iris和另两名侦查小队的成员——一名端着狙击步枪，一名举着手枪。  
——什么？竟然还活着？  
“原来是侦查小队啊。”  
胖男人迅速调整过来，换上一副慈祥的笑脸，缓缓走近Iris。  
“太好了，你们没有损失。这情况绝非你所见这样……我们需要好好谈谈，但不是这里，也不是现在。你不会想开枪的，Iris，因为我是……”  
枪声响起，正中胖男人身边的特工后心。  
“O5-8。”  
冷到极致的声音。  
Cain站在昏迷在地上的Able前——Iris正对面，用枪指着背对着他的胖男人。  
他的身后，是除了侦查小队和Able以外的一整个OMEGA-7。


	20. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发布于2017.02.22
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：  
附录336-█：  
权限：指定4级人员可查看  
[数据删除]  
████博士：你们原本相识吗……在最初就……？  
SCP-336：在获得神的恩惠那刻，我们这些幸运的陌生人，彼此相识了。  
████博士：也就是说，最初不相识啊……  
SCP-336：可能连他自己都没有发现，他比任何人都希望得到拯救，所以比任何人都希望自己毁灭。  
████博士：……  
SCP-336：但是他只接受那个人的拯救，他也只愿意为了拯救那个人而毁灭自己……并且他已经这么做了。  
████博士：[数据删除]  
SCP-336：不，你们决不能从他手上夺走那个人。如果你们执意如此[笑]，那你们可以试试。  
████博士：你在暗示我们SCP-██不可信任？  
SCP-336：不，恰恰相反，你们能得到他的帮助是一件幸事。  
此后，不论████博士及其他研究员怎样诱导，SCP-336都不再谈论任何有关于SCP-██的话题了。

23岁时，James Manaston满载着许多两倍于他年龄的人望而不得的荣誉，从████大学的药学专业毕业。这个被科学界誉为金童的年轻科学家，被某家制药企业高薪聘请，从此在科学界销声匿迹，过上了普通上班族的生活。实际上，他被名为混沌分裂者的组织半强制地聘请去做研究员。  
那时，他就注定不能拥有一个普通科学家的生活。  
James在药学方面天赋惊人。他只用了五年，就被选入了直属于组织首领的科学家团体之中。这比起是组织对他能力的肯定，更像是他应得的。这次升职也使他拥有了仅次于首领们的权限。  
就是在那时，他第一次听说了那个名字。  
——Loxian。  
——_Alex Loxian_。  
“像你这般优秀的人，继续为组织工作下去，迟早会成为第二个Alex Loxian。”  
一个同部门的研究员这样评价他。  
起先他只是好奇这个流传于上层之间的Alex Loxian究竟是何许人也而开始调查这个十几年前的老前辈，却一无所获——像是自尊受辱了一般，这反而激发了他的斗志。他私下询问一些口风不严的高层和前辈，甚至拜访了一些与Alex Loxian同时期的将要被处死的叛徒。从他们的只言片语中，Alex Loxian的形象逐渐清晰了起来。  
在年轻的他的认知里，传说中的Alex Loxian，唯一的败笔就是让SCP-076从他手上逃走了。  
他决心与Alex Loxian比肩。他又花了十年做出了整个直属团体无人能及的各项成就，在首领们面前一次一次表现自己。  
终于有一天，只属于他的任务下达了。  
——潜入基金会。  
——尽可能地向上爬，尽可能多地夺取他们的秘密，为组织瓦解基金会和夺回SCP提供方便。  
他38岁，却像个胸怀壮志的毛头小子，想都没想就接受了这份任务。  
他被组织里最优秀的间谍们训练了两年，掌握了一切间谍需要掌握的技能，并且他做得很好。只要时机成熟，他就能神不知鬼不觉地进入基金会。  
机会很快就来了。  
恰逢那时基金会聘请了一名一向独身从事研究的药学家。在混沌分裂者的特工悄无声息杀死那名药学家后，James Manaston移花接木，成为了Thomas J. Hunder，顺利打入了基金会。  
混沌分裂者在情报和间谍方面一向做得出色。  
他从未被怀疑过，他的身份也从未出过纰漏。  
他被分配到了Site-23。五年后，凭借累累成果他升任了4级人员，成为Site-23的主管。在他在敌方实验室没日没夜工作的那几年，他不仅为基金会做出了许多贡献，同时还粗略复制出了LOX-BETA药剂。后来他被调动到Site-19，进入了管理层——接触到了更多核心情报。  
看啊，Loxian。他在心里想。你只精通于科学一个领域，我却能同时扮演好科学家和间谍两种角色。不仅如此，我还能做成你失败的事情。  
——把你弄丢的东西，给组织夺回去。  
James Manaston——不，Thomas J. Hunder，实在是一个能力全面且面面出色的人。即使在管理层，他也大放异彩。管理层人员相对经常没日没夜蹲实验室的研究员来讲，生活节奏轻松了些，他的体重也因此增加许多，他从帅气精神的小伙子变成了微胖驼背的大叔。同时，相对轻松的生活节奏，更方便他与他的组织沟通。  
他走漏的情报给基金会带来了很大损失，很多无辜的人成了他的替死鬼。  
有天，在他的办公室里，他接到了一封空白的信——甚至连信封上都没有一个字。他还在纳闷这究竟是怎么回事，就被人一击，眼前一黑昏了过去。  
他再醒来时，他被十二个从未见过的人包围着。他以为是自己的真实身份暴露了，吓得大气都不敢喘。  
那时他52岁。  
自此之后，他不再拥有姓名，取而代之的，是更加简洁的称呼：  
——O5-8。  
他知道当他回到组织的时候，他的名字会比Alex Loxian更响亮。  
直到他转过头看到Cain那一刻之前，他都是这样想的。


	21. 解离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.02.23
> 
> 现在已经可以公开的情报：  
1967年SCP-076收容事件后与SCP-073的访谈记录片段  
[权限：指定4级人员可见]  
████博士：对于它你有什么建议吗——你弟弟SCP-076？  
SCP-073：建议？  
████博士：组织很看中它的战斗能力，如若能像你一般为组织所用，自然是最好的。对于此，你有什么建议吗？  
SCP-073：依鄙人愚见，在下不建议您将SCP-076用于实战，这么做风险很高。  
████博士：谢谢你的担心，SCP-073，我理解，我们不会伤害SCP-076……  
SCP-073：容在下失礼，在下担心的是基金会。将SCP-076投入实战对基金会而言是一件很冒险的事情。  
████博士：因此我才来询问你的建议……还是说，那就是你的建议？  
████博士：好吧，我明白了，我会再修改一下我的计划书再提交给组织。谢谢你的配合，SCP-073。  
SCP-073：不必言谢，████阁下。  
-  
在此次访谈之后的第三天，████博士被下毒而死。基金会推测为敌对组织所为。将SCP-076投入实战的计划终止，直到██年后████博士的接替者███博士提出了OMEGA-7计划的雏形。  
-  
OMEGA-7第一年运行顺利，在庆祝OMEGA-7成立一周年当天的夜里，OMEGA-7计划的提出者███博士被下毒，死于家中，其手法与当年毒死████博士的手法一致。

每次接到任务后，具体的队伍布局和战术布置由OMEGA-7自行决定，在确定好一切后，要把作战方案发给O5议会并在Area-25的主系统存档。  
像以往一样，把伏击混沌分裂者的行动方案确定下来并发给O5议会后，剩下的就是等待。时间一到，队伍就会出动。  
在把方案提交给O5的那天晚上，Adrien收到了一封邮件。  
“明天下午一点请赏脸来一下原OMEGA-7B办公室，有要事相谈。  
烦请不要声张。  
——Cain”  
这封邮件在Adrien阅读完毕后发愣的几秒内，在他眼前自动消除了。  
他想干什么？Adrien心生怀疑。  
“怎么了，Adrien？”  
双人床旁的办公桌前坐着的、也在用笔电处理事务的Beatrice转头过来看他。  
“不……没什么。”  
Adrien合上笔电，钻进了被窝。

第二天，Adrien按照约定，在下午一点敲响了原OMEGA-7B办公室——即现在Cain专属的办公室的门。  
“请进。”  
与记忆里一模一样的、没有一丝感情的低沉声音，从门后闷闷传来。  
“打扰了。”  
Adrien推门进来，然后关上了门。  
Cain原本是坐在窗边的办公桌前的，看到Adrien进来，起身从办公桌前走了出来。  
“Adrien Andrews先生，”Cain看着他，脸上没有任何表情，“恭候多时了。”  
Adrien有些不知所措。想着这毕竟是和Cain的第一次私下的正式见面，应该先握个手吧？更何况对方这么礼貌，如果不表示一下似乎也太过无礼了。  
这样想着的Adrien，瞥到对方白衬衫下像他本人一样冰冷的金属臂，丧失了伸出手去握手的勇气。  
“叫我Adrien就好。”  
“好的，Adrien。请原谅我的无礼，我就直说了。”  
Cain没有坐下的意思，也没有邀请Adrien坐下的意思，毕竟整个屋子里就只有他办公桌前一把椅子——再除去那办公桌，整个屋子里就什么都没有了。难以想象他竟然能在这样的环境里工作下去。  
“您……请讲。”Adrien面对太过礼貌的对方，一时不知如何对答。  
“你应该知道，阅读和审核每次行动的方案，是我职责的一部分。我注意到，在SCP-076……”  
“……Able，还是称他为Able吧。”Adrien打断道。  
“SCP-076”这个官方名称从Cain口中说出来，让他觉得浑身不舒服。  
“好的。我注意到，在Able独立于OMEGA-7作战时，OMEGA-7部队的总负责人——也就是第一负责人——是Beatrice Maddox女士，而第二负责人是您，Adrien。”  
“是的。这是Able的安排，上面也同意了。Beatrice确实是OMEGA-7里最优秀的队员，不论是才智还是武力。这有什么问题吗……？”  
“不，实际上，这很好。看上去Able的谋略能力比以前进步了不少——至少不任人唯亲了。”  
Adrien的呼吸停了一下。  
满意地感受到对方的变化，Cain继续以之前一贯的冰冷样子说着：  
“鄙人在此有个不情之请。如您所知，这次我也会作为参战者之一与你们并肩作战，但即使我上了战场，我也是没有您、Maddox女士和Able那样的权限调动OMEGA-7的部队的。所以，我需要您为OMEGA-7做一件事。”  
Cain转身自办公桌上拿起一份文件，递给Adrien。Adrien迟疑了一会，接过了Cain递过来的文件夹，并打开阅读。  
“这是……”  
里面是一份全新的作战方案，与提交给O5的那份唯一的不同在于人员布置的位置。  
“我希望您能在行动当天到达伏击地点时，按照这份文件所安排的位置命令OMEGA-7主队及侦查小队就位。在这之前，不要告诉任何人位置的变动。”  
“为什么会有这种变动？为什么只交给我？这种事情按照次序应该交给Beatrice吧？而且Beatrice处理起来这种事应该会更轻松一些……”  
“因为Able信任您，胜过信任第一负责人Beatrice Maddox女士和其他所有人。”  
Cain走近他，低头看着他茫然的脸。  
“我信任Able，我不怀疑的他的决定和眼光，这就是为什么您在这里。难道您想证明给我看，Able信任错了人吗？”  
——糟糕，完全被压制住了。  
Adrien一时语塞。  
毫无感情的语调，明着是在劝说，实际听来更像是威胁和挑衅。  
“要做出这样的变动，也总要有个理由吧？”  
Adrien整理了一下能让他处于弱势的情绪，摆出镇定的态势。  
“就算我答应了你，你也能讲出能使我信服的理由，这种根本不符合程序的行为，到时候被上面追究下来，于OMEGA-7士气和名誉都有损失。”  
“这么做的理由是，我有足够的证据确定OMEGA-7中有并不属于我们的人，也就是说，OMEGA-7之中有一个或几个人是潜入基金会的间谍，或者是为间谍服务的。”  
“不！不！不！你太过分了！”Adrien砰地合上文件夹，“我们OMEGA-7就像一个家，每个人都是家人。你这样说，就是污蔑我的家人做了于基金会有害的事情，你诬蔑我的家人是叛徒！”  
“您若不信，在行动当天大可按原定计划布置人员，到那时您自会知道是不是我在诬陷无辜。”  
沉默。  
死一般的寂静。  
“若是您仍打算按我给您的文件更改人员布置位置，请切记不要提前给任何人得知了这次变动。”  
“包括Beatrice？包括Able？包括Iris？”  
“是的。”  
“你有几成把握？间谍的事。”  
“十成。”  
Adrien拿着文件夹的手在颤抖。  
“那我就……”  
“请留步，在行动时，还请您务必要保证OMEGA-7全队的通讯设备不能正常使用——这恐怕是只有您能做到的了。”  
Cain走近Adrien，从他手中收回了文件夹。  
“听闻您过目不忘，想必方才那一阵足够您记住应该如何变动了。”  
Adrien叹了口气：“间谍……是你吗？”  
“您应该希望不是。”Cain把文件夹放回桌子上，“否则您就无法活着走下战场了。”  
——真是没办法啊，这个人……  
Adrien转身离去。  
突然提出奇怪的请求，做出奇怪的规定和变动，本来就是可疑的事情，却让人觉得不可怀疑。  
——真是奇怪的人啊……Cain。

转眼时间到了行动当天，在OMEGA-7全队到达预定地点时，Adrien按照Cain所说的，更改了人员布置的位置。在出发之前，Adrien还顺手把信号干扰器放进了自己衣服里，它的干扰范围足够使位于伏击地点的OMEGA-7主队的通讯设备全数失灵，但Iris的侦查小队离主队太远，恐怕他们的还是正常的，Adrien只好人为破坏分发给侦查小队的通讯设备。  
队伍中许多人对地点的变动表示质疑，其中也包括Beatrice。  
“这是O5议会下达的临时调整，由于时间紧急，只发给了我和Maddox负责人。好，就按最新的方案，大家各就各位吧！”  
目送着Iris带着侦查小队消失在视野里，Cain和所有OMEGA-7主队的队员一样，在伏击地点已经就位，作为第一和第二负责人的Beatrice和Adrien在伏击队伍的最前。  
很快，Able冲了出来，和敌人们打作一团。这些数目的敌人，对Able而言根本不值一提。  
在这时，Beatrice低声问Adrien：  
“什么O5议会下达的调整？还只发给你和我？我根本没有收到这份行动方案啊！这究竟怎么回事？”  
“可能是你走得太急没有收到那封邮件吧。”Adrien敷衍着，“我也是在出发前才收到的。”  
“别骗人了Adrien！”Beatrice焦急起来，“这究竟是怎么回……”  
轰隆——！  
轰隆——！  
两声震天巨响，从原定的OMEGA-7主队及侦查小队伏击地点处传来。原地点是丁字路口旁山坡的制高点，而更改后的地点是在于原地点同侧的山坡的另一高点。由于原地点和更改后的地点离的很近，爆炸产生的已经被削弱许多的冲击波和大片烟雾很快漫了过来。所有人，作为训练有素的机动特遣队员，都习惯性地放低了重心。烟雾散开一些后，视野也开阔了起来。  
随着爆炸的两声巨响，Adrien的大脑嗡的一下，什么东西轰然倒塌了。  
——Cain是对的。  
——OMEGA-7中……真的有间谍！  
Beatrice沾满了硝烟的脸上写满了震惊，端着狙击枪的手也在发抖。Adrien伸出手去握住她冰凉的手，抬头看她时，意外地发现她的眼里含着泪。  
“我的天……”她小声念着，又像是在啜泣。  
他们相识快两年了，他从来没有见过这样的Beatrice。  
“OMEGA-7的各位，都没事吧？”Cain的声音从OMEGA-7主队的正中央传来，“趁着烟还没完全散开，借着烟和地形的掩护，慢慢撤到下面的道路上，支援SCP-076。”  
片刻，没有人移动。  
“大家，听SCP-073的命令，快动起来！”Adrien扭过头去向后喊。  
整个伏击的队伍，十几个人，瞬间全部从趴着的姿势调整过来，缓慢而有序地移动起来。  
隔着烟雾，Adrien看到了Cain看他的眼神。那湛蓝的颜色穿过了灰色的烟雾，那么明亮。  
“能起来吧？”Adrien向Beatrice伸出了手。  
Beatrice抬起那无神的眼，向Adrien递过手去。

等到Adrien、Beatrice和其他人到达下面时，Cain已经在下面了，背对他们。  
Cain面朝着两台面包车。一台扭曲变形翻在路边；另一台停在路中央，血从车门的缝隙汩汩地往外流着，汇成车下的一滩血泊。  
他回头那个瞬间，再次与Adrien视线相交。  
那蓝，一如他们第一次见面时，彻骨的寒。  
“我们走吧，SCP-076可能撑不了多久了。”  
他转身过来，朝着相反的方向走去，走向正在交战的丁字路口。Adrien、Beatrice、还有其他的OMEGA-7队员纷纷跟了上去。

等到他们到达真正的战场时，等待他们的是倒在地上的Able和与两名敌人对峙的侦查小队。  
身体反应先于头脑，Cain上前一步把Able——即使已经倒在地上——护在身后。  
“因为我是……”胖男人说着。  
被Iris用枪指着的胖男人，Cain连背影都不会认错。  
“O5-8。”Cain说。  
在话语出口的同时，Cain扣动扳机，子弹飞出去击中了胖男人身边的那人后心，那人重重倒在地上。  
胖男人转过身，看到Cain和一整个OMEGA-7主队时，方才面对Iris的从容不迫瞬间变成了惊恐至极。  
“……Cain，不，SCP-073。”  
被称作O5-8的胖男人，战战兢兢地吐出这几个字。


	22. 处决

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.02.24
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：  
2016年2月16日，在美国████州发现一具骸骨。经警方鉴定，死者为女性，死亡时间为2010年。由于尸体腐烂程度极高，短时间内难以确定死因及辨认死者身份。  
2016年4月，████警方宣布，死者为████公司中████项目主任S████ W████。此人于2010年上报失踪。

Cain发觉这一切不对劲，是在他踏进O5会议室而迎接他的只有O5-8的时候——不，是在OMEGA-7被交付了与混沌分裂者有关的任务那刻。安排有SCP参加的机动特遣队任务的O5成员，一向都是O5-8。会议室里O5-8的话，就像是胜利在握的人在向Cain炫耀：  
“看啊，不论你多么珍视这东西，它都已经是我的囊中之物了。”  
Cain知道这不是错觉。  
偏执？什么偏执？他可是SCP-073！  
所以，他不存在任何正常人拥有的感情。  
所以，他就是有十足的把握这不是错觉。  
倘若O5-8能做到这一点，那么他在OMEGA-7中一定有耳目。鉴于他O5-8的显赫身份，哄骗一个急于向基金会证明自己的人并不是什么难事，同时也不会让对方起疑心。  
他选择了相信Able而信任Adrien。  
在原来被称作OMEGA-7B的办公室的地方，从这地方变成他的领地以后，他每次进入这房间都会仔仔细细检查一遍，确保没有窃听装置和隐藏摄像头。虽然这办公室只有他的员工卡可以打开，但如果是由O5授命的人，大概也是能打开的。  
小心谨慎点总是好的。  
毕竟这间办公室是他认为唯一安全的地方，所以他把会面的地点安排在这里。  
很明显，Adrien没让他失望。

“杀了我吧，SCP-073。”O5-8说着，走近Cain。  
“你应该明白你不能死，至少现在不能。”Cain没有后退，仍然端着枪。  
“那如果……”O5-8笑了。他的手迅速伸向西服内里，像是特意给所有人看清楚一样，缓慢地掏出一把手枪，枪口斜指着他的心脏。  
“你不可能甘心就这么死去。”Cain说道。  
“真是有趣，SCP-073，”O5-8缓慢地把枪口转了过来，对着Cain，“你为什么会站在基金会那边呢？他们明明夺走了你的自由，还有SCP-076和其他人的自由。”  
Cain没有回答。O5-8笑的更加狂妄。  
“看啊，你自己也说不上来……SCP-105，你又为什么忠于基金会？其他人呢？你们根本不知道为什么你们变成了现在这样，因为基金会根本没有给你们选择的权利。”  
O5-8仍然举着枪。  
“……所以，我也不会给你选择的机会。”  
瞬间，O5-8扣动了扳机。一发打中了Beatrice，一发打中了另一名特工。  
与此同时，他面前和身后的一整个OMEGA-7，向他开了枪。  
身中数弹，O5-8倒在地上。他身上和地面上殷着的红，和天边晚霞染开的红，无异。

神啊，众人啊，世界啊，请记住James Manaston这个名字吧。  
在意识消散之前，他祈祷着，作为他在这世上最后的愿望。

_如果你爱一个人爱到恨不得把他融进血液里，_  
_他对你产生同样强烈的感情的那刻，_  
_就是你们的结局确定的时刻。_


	23. 不良反应

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.02.25

这是第几次了？Iris问着自己。  
Iris手撑在洗手台上，竭力忍住想要继续呕吐的欲望。  
刚刚完成任务回到Area-25，她还穿着OMEGA-7的战斗服，来不及换衣服她就急忙冲到了洗手间。手枪被放在洗手池边上，像那人所持的兵器一样的毫无温度的黑色金属反射着灯光清冷的光。Iris打开水龙头冲下去那摊来自她胃里的呕吐物，疯狂地洗着手。  
怎么洗都洗不掉的，是血的味道。  
“辛苦了，Iris，这次做的不错啊！”Adrien拍拍Iris的肩膀。  
“这样的好状态一定要保持下去啊。等到OMEGA-7被Cain和Able这两个混球搞散伙就不用这么辛苦了。不过好像还早着呢！”  
Iris回以微笑。  
幸好他们并不知道她已经在边缘了。  
已经不记得是多少次了，只要是她自己亲手杀掉人就会感到的，喉咙发紧想要呕吐的感觉。  
不论怎样努力都不能改变的，是自己的心太过脆弱敏感这个事实。

“杀人和被杀，这是一个战士在战场上仅有的两种选择。”  
她想起最初的时候，Able教她使用枪时她颤颤巍巍举起的手。  
“如果你下不了决心去杀人，那你就只有被杀的结局了。如果你适应不了战场的残酷规则，不如滚回Site-17安心去当笼中鸟！”  
她扣动扳机。  
玩笑一般，子弹贴着目标擦了过去。  
“对不起……”她低着头道歉，“果然我还是只担任侦查任务好了，杀人这种事情……”  
她隐约听到Able懊恼的一声叹气。  
Able走到她的身后，他坚实有力的双臂覆住她柔弱的双臂，两双手同时举起那把枪。  
一摊夕阳宁静地融化在天际。  
Iris简直要窒息死去了，后背、胳膊和双手上传来的是Able的温度。她感觉她全身都在不安而兴奋地发烫，空气变得稀薄得难以呼吸，橙色的天空是那么高以至于难以触及，而现在她的天空就贴在她身上。  
夕阳的味道是甜的。  
“新兵，瞄准。”Able有些不耐烦地下命令。  
Iris深呼吸，稳定了一下自己呼吸的节奏，瞄准了不远处的目标。  
“胳膊伸直。”Able顶了一下她弯曲着的手臂。  
“瞄准之后不要犹豫，抓准时机。”Able松开了手。刚刚被覆着的Iris的胳膊上传来一阵不适的清凉。  
砰。  
枪口残留着的烟缓缓升空去，远方一只白兔中弹倒地，血的红点缀着它皮毛的纯白。  
“记住了吗，新兵？”  
那次训练结束之后，Iris也在疯狂地一遍又一遍地洗着手。但不论她洗了多少遍手，打了多少洗手液，手上血的味道还是不能洗掉。

Iris对着镜子整理了一下自己的头发，刚刚呕吐过的脸透出的颜色是不健康的苍白。  
——都这么久了还是不能坦然地杀人。  
她嘲笑着自己。  
——成为一个真正的战士还需要多久呢？  
她走出洗手间，心里想着这个问题。  
——也许需要八九年吧。

就在那个时候，想要退出OMEGA-7的想法，在她的脑海中一闪而过。


	24. 成长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是插叙的一篇未来的Iris的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发布于2016.12.29

_如果那个时候能够抓紧那个人的手的话……_  
_ 她摇了摇头，把自己从思绪的海洋中抽出来。否则她将会再溺死过去。_  
_ 每一个威胁不高的人形SCP的收容间都配备了窗户。虽然细密的栏杆阻隔着，但这并不影响Iris欣赏窗外的景色。_  
_ 此时是2013年的四月，高飞的鸟儿投下巨大的影子，被墙和地面扭曲成两截。_  
_ 她亲眼看着窗外的太阳越来越早升起，她亲眼看着窗外的云厚了又薄。窗外那颗自她失去自由起一直矗立的大树，每年都会由光秃的死寂中吐出春芽的绿来，只是会稍晚一些。_  
_ 曾经有个工作人员和她闲谈时说这棵树的年纪大概有四个他那么大。作为陪着它度过这么多个春天的人，Iris多多少少还是相信的。_  
_ 大概它是到时候了。Iris想。什么东西都有结束的时候。_  
_ 是啊，一切都会结束，不论它曾多么辉煌。_  
  
_ OMEGA-7以一片混乱告终之后，她的生活又回到从前。_  
_ 不论她愿不愿意，她还是回到这个华丽的牢房，被强制剥夺她的相机，并且无条件遵守一个已收容的人形SCP必须遵守的一切指令和纪律。_  
_ 靠近门那侧的墙上密密麻麻的一道道带血抓痕是更年轻的她刚被收容那几个月的杰作。那个时候她还无法面对失去自由的痛苦。看着那些痕迹，Iris庆幸她从Area-25回来的时候她对这一切接受的那么平静。_  
_ 她平静地接受了这个结局。_  
_ 两个都是。_  
_ 那个时候她坐在车里——还是直升机里来着——这都不重要了。一路上她是呆滞的，哪个她都不在，身体只是一具空壳。_  
_ 工作人员以为她吓坏了，或者是沉浸在失去所有朋友的悲痛中，连忙安慰她，给她温暖的拥抱。_  
_ 但这都没有用，即使时间能治愈一切。比起失去所有朋友，失去Able和整个OMEGA-7让她更加害怕。这意味着从此她的辉煌将被尘封归档，她的生活又将回到一潭死水。_  
_ 在那个刹那，她为抱有这样想法的自己而感到恐惧。_  
_ 工作人员们告诉她一切都会好的，时间会治疗好她。这更加令她不安，她害怕平静的生活会消磨光她心底的渴望，她害怕枯燥的生活会把她变得安然。_  
_ 从前她抱怨自己的生活太过单调，后来她失去了它。她成为了SCP，她满心期待冒险的新生活将要拉开序幕，但是她错了。_  
_ 对于年轻的Iris来说，比起接受枯燥乏味一成不变的单调生活，不如选择死亡——更何况文件上她已经死了。_  
_ 所以她就那样做了。_  
_ 她尝试过自杀，而且尝试了好几种。然而每一种的结果都是她难受地躺在病床上，而她的心理医生坐在床边，并试图进入她的内心。_  
_ 仿佛命运决定了一切她期待的东西终将落空，所以她学会了不对任何事抱有期待。但她还是悄悄给自己留了一条后路，如果一定要对什么抱有期待的话——不要太期待它。_  
_ 后来她与Able相遇，成为OMEGA-7的一员。心底的什么东西突然苏醒了，而这份汹涌的感情支配了她的身体和思维。渐渐她意识到，这才是她梦寐以求的，一直期待的生活啊！_  
_ 她对Able的感情她说不清，究竟是对优秀前辈的崇拜，对引领她走向理想生活的指路人的感激，还是男女之间的爱情。_  
_ 不论是哪种，都是爱。_  
_ 而且是她从未体会过的，强烈又炙热的，流淌在血液浸透在思想中的，温暖的爱。_  
_ 只要和他站在同一片土地上就会很安心。_  
_ 想和他一直一直在一起。_  
_ 可以把自己的背后放心交给他，而他的背后由自己来守护。_  
_ 想要保护他，所以必须变得更强。_  
_ 他眼里还有其他什么也没关系。_  
_ 自己不是他的唯一也没关系。_  
_ 即使他对自己没有这么特殊的感情也没关系，只要被他注视着就好。_  
_ 因为只要被他注视着……_  
_ 只要被他注视着就……_  
_ ……什么都可以做。_  
_ 而且会做到最好。_  
_ 出于这份爱，她从一个懵懂无知的小姑娘成长成了一名优秀的女战士。一个战士固然是爱着他的部队的，但她对OMEGA-7的爱又何尝不是出于自己的私心，但这又有什么关系呢？她最终还是成为了那个她想成为的人。_  
_ 然后，在巅峰中退场。_  
_ 而且是她和其他所有人一起。_  
_ 那天，在火光、弹雨与爆炸声中，撤离中的她鬼使神差地回过头去。_  
_ 血光之中，他低头看着他颤抖的双手，而后猛然抬起头，继续前行。_  
_ 如果那个时候她足够勇敢的话……_  
_ 如果那个时候她能有足够的勇气跑过去的话……_  
_ 如果那个时候她能抓紧他的手的话……_  
_ 一切都不会是现在的样子了。_  
  
_ 不行，又溺死过去了。Iris轻声自言自语道。_  
_ 胸口莫名的疼，一块重石沉闷地压着她，让她不能呼吸。_  
_ 这就是她在回忆的海洋里险些溺死过去的表现。_  
_ 遥遥无期的枯燥和单调生活使她几乎忘记了日期和自己的年龄，只有在刻意去想的时刻才能记起。_  
_ 然而在脑海扎根的那份渴望，却从未停止生长。_  
  
_ 几年以后Site-17被不明组织入侵，年轻的工作人员被击毙，当她拿起枪那个时刻，沉睡的记忆像是巨兽几近将她吞噬。她的心脏剧烈跳动着，她似乎听见自己近乎嘶喊的声音提醒着她——_  
_ 她还活着。_  
_ 抑制住激动与喜悦不是一件容易的事，不过这时候的她已经能很容易做到，并且做得很好。_  
_ 这样的生活……_  
_ 她为此而生。_  
_ 对这种生活的期待已经渗透进了她赖以生存的氧气，也许她的期待已经强烈到能够将现实扭曲成她想要的样子。_  
  
_ 所以当她接到ALPHA-9的委任那一刻起，她露出了一个大大的，许久未曾有过的，Iris式的笑容。_  
_ 她的时代还没有结束。她的路还长着。_  
_ 就算这次是一个人也没关系，因为……_  
  
_ “Iris Thompson是我见过的最优秀的侦察兵，不是因为她的能力，而是因为她是我一手训练出来的。”_  
_ 彼时的Able如是说。_  
  
_ ——因为你已经在我脑海里留下了不可磨灭的印记，而我有它们就已足够。_


	25. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是插叙的一篇将在不久的未来进行的、与SCP-336的对话记录。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2016.11.18

_“爱一个人能让人变得疯狂，尤其是当他怀疑能否得到这个人的时候……那份不安定会逼他发疯……”_  
_ “……你要知道有人拒绝表达爱意只是因为他知道他不会有结果，他脑内的自我厌恶和对所爱之人的疯狂爱恋将会把他撕碎。”她翻了个白眼，“您说您是Site-56的4级情报人员，所以您应该知道我说的是谁。”_  
_ 他点点头。_  
_ “Site-56就是因为那个人才建起来的，每个月那个人都会去Site-56做精密检查，来确定那个人的状况。您看，这就是爱而不得的人的下场……”_  
_ “您的组织竟然这么久都没有发现那个人已经病成这样。”_  
_ “你早就知道那个人生病了？”他问。_  
_ “当然。”她回答，“那个人从最初就是不完整的。”_  
_ “不完整……？”_  
_ “如果您也像那个人那样您也会懂。您发现您害怕的不是失去，而是拥有，因为它对您而言已经重要到让您无法负荷失去它的痛苦……所以，确实，您是害怕失去的。不过比起失去，您更害怕拥有。”_  
_ “按照你这个说法，我应该害怕拥有一份工作，因为我害怕失业——你也许不知道最近的失业率有多高。”_  
_ 坐在她对面的男研究员叹了口气，推了推眼镜，一边敲着键盘地录入她刚才的话一边回应她。_  
_ 他很认真，他告诉自己他必须立刻把她说过的每句话都刻印在电脑里，好似每个回荡在他脑中的字都会转瞬即逝。_  
_ 她的眼眸是平静的红。_  
_ 他知道她不会再说什么了。_  
_ 和她对话就像是挤牙膏，你不问她什么都不会说。如果你一直问，她也什么都不会说。但是她一旦开始说话——从第一个字开始——对基金会来说，就已经是很重要的情报了。_  
_ 就像是被抛弃太久的孩子，一旦有人过来同他玩耍——也许开始他还是不太积极的——但很快，他就会迷恋上这种有人陪伴的感觉。_  
_ 她就是那个被抛弃的孩子。从很久以前就是。_  
_ 所以基金会会不定期找精通心理学的研究员同她聊天，然后慢慢地，引出几个基金会真正想知道的问题。_  
_ 她会解答，而且答案很明确。她给出的信息量比基金会的预想还要多。_  
_ 基金会用这种方式从她口中得到了太多信息。_  
_ 这次是他来执行这项任务。这将是他的最后一项任务。_  
_ 他要结婚了，他将退出基金会，他将结束自己作为基金会情报人员的生活，他想回归正常的生活节奏。_  
_ 找个新工作这件事让他头疼。在这个失业率这么高的时间辞职不是一个明智的选择，但他不想推迟这个决定。_  
_ 坐在电脑前，看着被“审讯”的女人，他不禁开始思考，为什么是她，她甚至都不像是一个可靠的依赖对象。_  
_ 他坐下，他们开始交谈，于是他慢慢懂了。_  
_ 因为千疮百孔的心更容易被温暖，而且更不愿这份温暖流失。_  
_ 所以，即使是吐露出禁忌的讯息，也要留住这份温暖。_  
_ 温暖？不，只是被陪伴。他摇摇头。_  
_ 像是感知到他想什么似的，她嗤地笑了。_  
_ “是的，你应该对此感到害怕……恐惧。”她说。_  
_ 他沉迷在思索中，没有听到她的回答。_  
_ 好像答案不对呢。_  
_ 不，不仅仅是被陪伴。_  
_ 是什么呢？她想要基金会的什么？基金会能给她什么？_  
_ 她的眼眸是千万年前那片波澜不惊的红海。_  
_ 看着椅子上端正坐着的苍白到极致的女人，他一瞬间有了答案。_  
_ 深秋清晨带着白露色的阳光透过落地窗打在她的身上，她像是不食人间烟火的幽灵。_  
_ 让她沉迷的不是被陪伴，而是这种被人需要着的感觉。_  
_ 她被基金会深深需要着。_  
_ 她知道。_  
_ 即使她知道她被利用着，她却依然选择给予。_  
_ 这是何等伟大的包容。_  
_ 要知道她只是**Lilith**而已……_  
_ “那么，再见了，研究员先生。”_  
_ 机械音没有一丝感情，像是轻描淡写地说着永别。_  
_ 这让他些许的不安，但这不安的情绪又很快被任务完成的喜悦所代替。_  
_ 结束了。_  
_ 他长呼一口气，他看到他梦中的未来在向他招手。他将要整理这份谈话记录，然后呈递给他的上级，连同他的辞职报告。他知道找一份新工作很困难，但是他并不担心。毕竟他是哈佛的高材生，而且履历上还有为政府工作的经历——当然，没有写的那么具体，只写了是做文书工作。_  
_ 他已经想好了，辞职以后他将会买下一套湖边小屋——他才不介意这是否真的会花掉四分之三他基金会情报人员生涯的积蓄——若干年后，他和他心爱的妻子将会坐在湖边看着他们的孩子绕着房子奔跑嬉戏，他的妻子依偎在他怀里。下午的斜阳温暖又鲜红，透过树叶打在他脸上，让他觉得慵懒而舒适……_  
_ 没错，就应该是这样。他几乎不能抑制嘴角的微笑。_  
_ 当他四天以后横尸街头的时候，人们甚至还能从他僵硬的嘴角发现些许微笑的痕迹。_  
_ 又也许只是错觉。_  
_ 下午的斜阳温暖而鲜红，像是血一样。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在本文设定中，Site-56是2011年Area-25原子弹爆炸后基金会强迫SCP-073进行精神疗养的设施。


	26. 新生（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.08.17

她曾以为她的一生就会在垃圾桶旁边和大街上得过且过，直到她因为斗殴和袭警被捕。  
当她走出拘留室时，她已经死去——连同全部的过往经历一起。  
同时，作为一个全新的自己，以一个新的名字重生。  
并且生而不同。  
那一年，她十五岁。

新的生活艰苦无比，对她而言却是天堂一般。她独来独往，看上去无欲无求，实际上她发了疯地迷恋被人肯定的感觉，她喜欢这种能让自己发光发热的感觉，她享受每一个嘲讽她的出身、她的性别的人被她俯视的感觉。这种狂热的喜欢，让她的力量源源不断地从身体里释放出来，即使再疲累也能笑着去迎接下一个挑战。她在训练队里训练了三年，拿了三年的第一名。她第一次发自真心地感叹生活的美好。她是在做梦吗？或许这才是有真实感的梦吧——虽然缺少很多东西，但现在的生活却让她无比满意。  
重生后的第一个梦是在第四年破灭的。  
还有一年训练队生活就要结束，他们这些训练生将会进入机动特遣队，而其中的佼佼者可以进入梦寐以求的机动特遣队ALPHA-1。  
和其他的训练生精英不同，她从未那么强烈地想要进入ALPHA-1。进入ALPHA-1对她而言只不过是辽阔海洋中遥远的灯塔——能到那里当然最好，若是到不了那里，就近靠岸也未尝不是一个好选择——即使到不了灯塔所在会心有不甘，但还是会心怀感激地停船上岸。  
一些恼羞成怒的训练生——有男人、也有女人——几个人给她下了药，而另几个人趁着她药效没过强奸了她。  
在黑暗的更衣室里，她赤裸着躺在地上，泪水模糊了那灯塔的微光。  
也许他们在祈祷着她能因这次而怀孕吧，毕竟不会有哪个机动特遣队想要一个孕妇当特工。她恨恨地想。这久违的感情——恨，仿佛一瞬间把她打回了四年前小巷里那个身不由己的流浪儿。仇恨就像是一颗弹力球，你尽可以把它丢出去，但它总会有弹回来的那一天。  
她不能过上想要的生活，她自暴自弃地想，或许是因为她没有这个资格。  
——或许是因为自己太弱小了。  
——不，不是。  
她打断自己习惯性倾斜的思维。  
——不是因为我太弱小了，也不是因为我太强大。  
——仅仅是因为，实际的我和他们设想的我不同罢了。  
主管从来不会干预训练生之间的关系，即使两个人拳脚相向也不会有管理人员去调停。所以她知道她只能咬碎牙吞下去。  
多么可笑。  
她在黑暗的更衣室里沉沉睡去，等她再醒来时，她失去了一部分先前的记忆。  
她不再记得她是怎么被粗暴地按在地上，她不再记得那些男人们的令人作呕的喘息和那些女人们斜着眼吐出恶毒的词句。  
所有的细节全数消失，唯一剩下的只是框架——  
——被一些男人们强奸了，被一些女人们讥讽了。

之后的一年，她在沉重的天空和坚实的大地之间的夹缝里艰难生存。  
她走在训练室里，她觉得所有人都停下来，把恶意的目光投向她。男人们透过她的训练服意淫着她的裸体，女人们恨不得按住她的头拉扯她的长发。  
没有人会帮助她。不论她是强大还是弱小。只要她没有“达到”他们的“期望”，她就永远是那个异类，是要被排斥的存在。  
但她拒绝向他们屈服。

彼时招她入伍的事务官对她说的话是她坚持下去的唯一理由。  
——“你是与别人不同的，这也正是你骄傲之所在。”

所以，在黑暗的第四年里，精神脆弱到极点的她，每一天每一刻都是高度警觉的。因此，她自己都没有注意到，她的侦查、辨识和分析能力已经登峰造极。


	27. 新生（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章更新于2017.08.17

她十五岁那年，因为斗殴和袭警被捕。

警察赶到小巷时，两个身高体壮的大汉——像是附近帮派的小混混，浑身酒气，两眼翻白，倒在垃圾堆里。她靠着墙，运动上衣脏兮兮的，拉链拉到了不符季节的高度，盖住了整个脖子。她的手插在上衣兜里，又脏又破的帆布鞋一下一下磕着地。  
当她向警察做出一副“快把垃圾堆里那两个人带走吧”的姿态时，她可没想到警察是朝她冲过来的。  
当警察终于把她扭进车里时，他们脸上也挂了彩。

她被关在单独的拘留室，没有凳子，只有冰冷的地面，四周是墙壁，没有窗户，发着微弱黄光的灯泡垂着，摇摇欲坠。她盘着腿坐在地上，怒气冲冲。  
她没有做错任何事！明明是那两个男人先动的手——试图猥亵她，她只是正当防卫而已嘛！没想到这两个警察根本没弄清楚情况，反而把她拘留了起来——她眼珠一转，眉头皱得更紧了——或者，这两个警察根本就是向着那两个男人的……  
四周安静极了。  
这间拘留室出色的隔音，将她与外界隔离开。  
但环境越是安静，她就越是愤怒，她的思维也越活跃。当她对这不公平的事情的愤怒达到顶点以后，仿佛再也无法承受更多的愤怒一样，她转而去思考其他事情，一件又一件，像是放电影一般在她的脑海中浮现，直到她的愤怒慢慢平息下去。  
她想到她还是个小女孩的时候，与同龄的小女孩一样，喜爱着那些浪漫的童话故事，憧憬着王子一般完美的情人，向往着久居城堡中的贵族一般的生活。  
她咧开嘴扯出一个讽刺的笑容，没什么比她这样金发碧眼的小女孩更像是童话中公主的具现化了——住在垃圾堆旁边的的公主殿下吗？  
童话只不过是哄小孩子的华丽谎言罢了。她从普通人家的女儿变成孤儿院的孤儿，而后又变成大街上的流浪者。童话对于现在的她来说像是个嘲笑以前的自己的笑话。童话告诉她公主总是会被拯救的，但是她不是公主，她的生活也不是童话，不会有谁来拯救她。  
她知道。

数个小时——或者数天以后，沉寂被钥匙插进门锁的声音打破。一些人进来了，他们西装革履，脸上带着毫不做作、恰到好处的微笑。  
这些人和她生活在不同的世界，他们是神派来拯救她的天使。  
“从明天起，你就是我们SCP基金会的训练生了。”一个穿西服的人说，“我们之所以选择了你，是因为你是与别人不同的——这也正是你骄傲之所在。”  
“你将是全新的你，以全新的身份骄傲的活下去……”  
另一个穿西服的人缓缓推开拘留室的门，示意她已经可以出去了。  
“从此你的名字就是……Beatrice Maddox。”


	28. Beatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.08.20
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：  
基金会并没有SCP-105在退出OMEGA-7以后返回Area-25的记录，但这并不代表它是不存在的。

那时BETA-7还是一支小队伍，远没有今天规模之大。她是BETA-7唯一的女兵。其他人，不论是管理者还是特工，都是男人。经历过那件事的她心有余悸，不仅工作上做事很小心，而且学会了隐藏锋芒。她只希望别人把自己当成是BETA-7二十余人中普通的一个新人特工。  
所以她的梦很快就破碎了。  
那些一开始还对她风度翩翩的绅士们，不知从什么时候开始，总对她有一搭无一搭地讲黄色笑话——用他们的话说：开女人们的玩笑。  
这现状固然令她不安，但更令她不安的是，她甚至都没有察觉到开始。  
有一次，一个与她同期的男特工拒绝加入他的同期和他的前辈去“和Beatrice玩”，而后他在更衣室里被打了个半死。  
她渐渐地明白，在那些男人们的眼里，她只不过是供他们玩乐的玩具。不论那些人对她做了什么，她只能假装什么都没发生。  
后来，那些男人们终于还是碰触了她的胸部。在他们不以为意并打算继续下去的时候，她突然发疯一样地尖叫，用尽了全身的力气挣脱那些男人们的包围，逃命似的跑了出去。  
那些她以为忘记就可以活得更轻松的记忆，流水一样止不住地重新填充进她的脑海。她像一条将要溺死的鱼手足无措又无可奈何，但是她不能接受，她必须做些什么。  
——已经……够了。

她想起之前她被派去修道院收容的那位妙龄少女。  
那女孩黑色的长发藏在修女帽里，却藏不住她秀丽的脸庞，深色的修女服几乎要将她淹没，只剩双手和双脚留在外面。修女服的裙子过膝，未能遮住的纤细双腿被白色的袜子遮得严实。  
在等待收容车辆到来的间隔里，她和那女孩难得地有了一段时间交谈。  
“院长嬷嬷说这一切都是我的错……”女孩哭着，“因为我即使穿着修女服也能诱惑男人……”  
这女孩仿佛就是修道院用来展示的活祭品，用来昭告天下人：女人生来即是为了魅惑男人，女人的身体即是她罪恶的具现。  
她知道她不能碰触那女孩——那女孩娇嫩的皮肤已经不能再忍受衣物的摩擦了。但她真的很想拥抱她。  
“那她真是错得离谱了。”她轻轻擦掉了女孩脸上的泪水。  
女孩的泪眼无声地诉说着怀疑。  
“在我像你这么大的时候，没有任何一个人比我更擅长这些舞刀弄枪的东西，甚至是男人……”她说。  
女孩露出羡慕的神情。  
“……所以他们把我视为怪物，还对我进行了……‘惩罚’……”她把声音从牙缝里用力挤出来，克制住它的颤抖，并努力让自己不在这个16岁的女孩面前哭出来。  
“……那时候我的日子一点也不好过，但我还是坚持下来了。”她直视女孩美丽脸庞上无神的黑色眼眸，“因为有人对我说过我的特别之处应该成为我的骄傲。”  
“但我那是……”  
“不，没有那种分别。生为女人并不是你应该感到罪恶的原因，你的能力也不是你应该感到耻辱的原因。”  
东方的天空露出紫色的霞光，映在少女纯黑色的瞳孔中。  
“既然你已经拥有了这份能力，总有一天你会遇到只有拥有这份能力的你才能处理好的事。”她的声音染上了笑意，“就像我一样。”

处理SCP的收容失效和进行该SCP的再收容是BETA-7的职责。  
SCP-008的收容失效时有发生。  
SCP-008存在于被感染者的体液中，即使被感染者死亡，在死后数个小时内其体液中的SCP-008仍保留一定的活性。如果直接进行体液注射的话，可以感染其他个体，这就是为什么被感染者的尸体一定要被烧掉。  
她就是利用了这一点，在烧死被感染者的尸体之前，用注射器取出了一部分血液。而后，把这血液……  
“报告指挥部，这里是BETA-7的Beatrice Maddox，遗憾的是，在处理本次SCP-008的收容失效任务中，除我以外的所有队员均确认感染SCP-008……”  
她喘着粗气，像是要耗光氧气瓶里仅剩不多的氧气。眼前的浓烟直冲云霄，橙红色的火焰随风跳动就像是她的心跳。不远处，血液汇成海洋，腐烂的和新鲜的尸骨为陆地。在这血腥的小小世界之上，火焰蔓延着，将这座小小世界吞没。  
“……已经处理完毕，请求回程。重复，已经处理完毕，请求回程。”  
她的语速那么快，生怕在讲完这几句话之前就无法控制地笑出来。  
“请求接受，Maddox特工，医疗直升机即将抵达。”  
“明白。”  
终于，她可以笑了。  
在关闭通讯设备以后，在防毒面具后，放肆的大笑。

快乐的记忆，悲伤的记忆……什么样的记忆都好，它的存在不是为了被忘记，而是为了被记住——是为了成为一个人的力量之源而被记住的，就像一辆车的发动机。记忆所刻印的、每次回忆激起的感情，只不过是为了激活力量而存在的简单的附属品——燃料，而已。

由于这次任务的出色表现，又是唯一的幸存者，Beatrice得到了调职BETA-1的委任。BETA-1是基金会专门用来调查内部间谍的调查部队，队伍有着绝对的、严格的、必须被执行的纪律。BETA-1究竟有多庞大不得而知，队员之间甚至都互不相识。每个队员向上级的直接联系人只有两名，而向他汇报的下级也只会有两名。  
Beatrice又惊又喜，这庞大的组织终于发现了她是独特的，而BETA-1的工作风格又恰巧很适合她，在BETA-1她再也不会过上以前那样的生活了。  
她进入BETA-1后，生活有了很大的改观。在调查了几宗小的叛变案件之后，她接到了由O5发来的，长期卧底任务——潜入有SCP-076参与的机动特遣队OMEGA-7，并定期向联系人汇报SCP-076及OMEGA-7的动向。  
没有任何中间联系人，她唯一的联系人是最高层的领导者——O5-8。  
于是Beatrice的梦又开始了。

坚信着自己终于被高层所信任的Beatrice的梦，在炮火袭击了原定的OMEGA-7埋伏点时，开始出现了裂痕。  
与O5-8对峙时，她的身体仿佛被撕成两半。  
她甚至在怀疑，她所踩着的大地，是真实的大地吗？她的意识所存在的这幅躯体，是真正的Beatrice的躯体吗？这份控制着躯体的意识，是真正的Beatrice的意识吗？  
她已经不能再承受一次梦境破碎的疼痛了。  
在O5-8的子弹打中她时，她的梦境终于因彻底破碎而完全消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读结束本章节后请阅读   
[Side C ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091541/chapters/50181377)

**Author's Note:**

> **感谢大家多年来对这篇文的喜欢，但由于诸多不可抗因素本文将不再更新。**  
在最初的设想中，打算把最后一章的章节名命名为Cain，并打算在最后一章中用Cain的视角简单复述一下整个Side A的故事。可惜本文并没能写到那一步就结束了，真的非常抱歉。  
因为本文也不会更新了，所以在这里大致解释一下本文不太明显的暗线。  
1\. Cain的问题。Cain的目的从最开始就只有一个，就是打入SCP基金会的管理层，从而还Able自由。包括但不限于把Able从OMEGA-7、脑内植入的芯片(Side C)、基金会的密切监视等等多重束缚中解救出来。最终目的则是等到基金会对自己足够信任并且对Able放松警惕后，与Able一起逃离基金会的控制。因此Cain在本篇的一切行动都是为了这件事，取得高层的信任等等、和大家友好相处等等，所有让他看上去纯良而值得信任的行为都是用于实行他的真正目的的幌子，暗地里其实为了达到这个目的做了很多杀人放火的事，比如杀死了原OMEGA-7B队长Sophia Walter (Side C)。_也就是说其实Cain是黑的。_  
2\. Iris的双重人格的问题。Iris的双重人格是本文的私设，其中里人格拥有很多表人格的Iris不知道的技能，比如入侵基金会的网络并取得机密档案(Side C)。Side A后期里人格的行动是为了破坏Cain的计划，因为里人格知道表人格Iris对Able的单箭头，也察觉到了Cain和Able真正的关系以及Cain的计划，所以打算从中作梗破坏。非常抱歉本文的进程没能详细描写到这里。  
3\. Seth的问题。Seth(Alex Loxian)在Side B中对Able的所作所为被Cain知晓后，在Side C中Cain利用Seth(Alex Sebastians)对Able的愧疚和对自己的好感，强行参与进Seth负责的向Able脑内移植芯片的手术，并擅自保留了接入芯片的后门。然而在Side A故事开始时Cain却发现当初保留的后门已经无法使用(Side A 第五章 幻影)。非常抱歉故事的进展没能持续到把这里写出来的进度。  
**非常抱歉辜负了大家的期待。**  
**决定开始写作这个SCP基金会同人故事，某种程度上来说真的拯救了那时的我，由此而带来的感动是我一生的宝物。**  
**真的非常抱歉做了这么不负责任的事情。**  
  
**aureno**  
**2020.09.16**


End file.
